the magical life
by Kuncui
Summary: Andropov found the girl he's been looking for. will he be able to protect her with the magic that he has?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. Hope you'll like it.**

**Andropov's POV**

I was at home alone again. Master went out to get some supplies and he won't be home until tomorrow.

I moved from my previous village to here, Talta village. This village isn't so great. The villagers are nice but the place was small. I was so bored in this stupid village. I hate living here! I have no idea why my master wanted me to come here.

I was just looking out the window. It was night time and the sky was filled with stars. I hardly ever stargazed before. But, it felt nice just looking at them. I sighed of boredom and looked at the road. I saw a girl about my age. She was walking around at first. She looked tired.

She eventually sat down in front of my house. How dare her! Doesn't she know that this isn't her home! I burst the door open and I just walked towards the girl. I completely forgot to close the door when I got out.

"Hey!" I shouted at the girl.

Instead of a 'sorry', she coughed and I guess she was sick. That explains why she couldn't walk straight earlier.

"O-Oh. I'm so sorry. I'll just leave…" she said weakly.

When she wanted to stand up, she lost balance and fell into my arms. I didn't blush since there wasn't anything special about her. I didn't feel embarrassed either since there was no-one here besides us.

Her body was burning up and she continued to cough. She was really sick. So, why was she walking around the village knowing that she isn't healthy?

She passed out in my arms and we both fell to the ground. I sighed of confusion.

"What am I suppose to do with this girl? Am I suppose to babysit her or something?" I said to myself. "Well, I guess I can't leave her here."

I put her arm around my shoulder and I put my other arm around her waist to support her. I walked into the house. I opened the guest room door and I laid the girl on the bed. She was breathing heavily but she was still asleep.

I went to get a small bucket filled with water and a piece of cloth. I went back into the room with those items. I put them on the floor near the bed. I dipped the cloth into the water and twisted it so it wouldn't get too wet.

I placed the cloth on her forehead. She was still burning up. I didn't know what to do with her. Am I supposed to let her sleep here?

I sighed when I saw her face. She was still weak and ill so I can't leave her in the streets. I felt tired and just went out of the guess room. I went upstairs and went into my room. How am I supposed to relax when a girl is sleeping in my house? I don't even know her!

I didn't want to think about it anymore and just went to sleep. I was tired enough because of the training I had today. Master was teaching me how to perform a new spell. It was too hard for me. I couldn't do it in the end. Master went out of the village to get some supplies.

The next morning…

I woke up from my sleep and I sat up. I rubbed my eyes and went out of the room. I remembered that the girl was still here.

"Please, let it be a dream…" I murmured.

I opened the door of the guest room and apparently the girl was still here. She was still sleeping and I just left her alone. I went to make breakfast and I ate it alone. I looked at the guest room door when I finished eating. I sighed and cleaned up. I decided that I should make some food for the girl.

I went into the room with some soup. She was still sleeping. I put the bowl on the side table and I placed my hand on her head.

"Still a bit warm…" I whispered.

I shook her shoulders and tried to wake her up.

"Hey. Wake up." I said while I shook her.

Her eyes started to flutter open. I didn't notice last night but, her eyes were a bit pretty. They were olive green. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"W-Where am I?" she stuttered while holding her head. I guess she was having a headache.

"Don't worry. You're safe here. I won't harm you." I told her.

She looked confused. I picked up the bowl of soup and gave it to her.

"Here, you need your strength." I said while she accepted the bowl. She looked nervous. I guess she doesn't trust me. I wouldn't blame her since she doesn't know me.

"Don't worry. I didn't poison it. There's no reason to." I told her.

She looked at me for a second and then looked at the soup. She picked up the spoon and shoved it into her mouth. She winced at the pain because the soup was still hot. She almost spilled it but I grabbed the bowl before she dropped it.

"Owww…" she said. She was flapping her hand in front of her tongue to try and cool it down.

"You shouldn't be so reckless. It's still hot so you shouldn't eat it so fast." I told her.

She nodded and I picked up the spoon. I put it in front of my mouth and blew it carefully. I finished blowing the hot soup and pushed it to the girl's mouth. I stopped when the spoon was just an inch away from her mouth.

"Don't you want to eat?" I asked while smiling.

She opened her mouth and I shoved the spoon into her mouth.

"Is it nice?" I asked.

She nodded and we kept doing that until the soup was finished. I stood up from the chair that I was sitting on. I walked out the door and put the bowl in the kitchen. I went back to the girl and she looked much better. I closed the door and sat down on the chair near her bed.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" I asked her.

She nodded again with a smile on her face. I tilted my head in confused.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I said. She blushed in embarrassment and I chuckled. She looked away from me and she was still blushing.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't mocking you or anything. I just never met a girl as quiet as you are. Every girl I met would never keep their mouth shut, you see." I told her.

She slowly looked back at me and smiled again. I remembered that I never knew her name. I reached out my hand for her.

"My name's Andropov, Andropov Sarre." I told her. She accepted my hand with a smile on her face again.

"M-My name's…Kluke. Kluke… Nyamiko." She said. My eyes opened wide when she said 'Nyamiko'.

"I'm sorry for asking but, are you really from the Nyamiko family?" I asked her.

She nodded nervously when I asked her.

"Why? Do you know my family?" she asked.

"N-No. I thought I heard that name before, that's all." I said. I wasn't exactly lying. I don't know her family so I was telling the truth, kinda.

I heard her mutter an 'oh'. I smiled at her and walked away.

"I have some things to take care of. I'll come back to check up on you." I told her when I was going to close the door. She nodded and I left her alone.

I took a bath and I picked up a spell book from the bookshelf in the living room. I was trying my best to figure out how to do the spell that Master tried to teach me yesterday. I still couldn't figure it out. It was too difficult, even for me.

I heard a loud cough coming from the guest room. I closed the book and put it back on the shelf. I went into the room and saw that Kluke was doing very good.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to go and buy you some medicine?" I asked her.

"N-No. I'm fine. I don't want to trouble you." She said.

I nodded and closed the door again. I went back to read the spell book in the living room.

"Yama no kira… no! It's not right! I can't say it properly. How am I supposed to read this part? I don't know what it says." I said to myself.

I couldn't understand what the spell meant or what it really does. Master didn't tell me what it does. I'm really curious about this spell.

I heard another loud cough from the guest room. I sighed and went into a room. The room was filled with ingredients; but not the cooking kind. It had some rare plants and some magic dust. I finally found what I was looking for. I picked up a small jar of herbs. Master told me I can use this if I have some illness or injuries.

I went out of the room and started to mix the herbs together in a bowl and put in some water in it so it would be easy to swallow. After I finished, I went back to Kluke with the herbs.

I walked towards her and gave her the bowl of herbs.

"Here, it'll help." I told her. She took the bowl from me and tilted the bowl to her mouth and she drank the herbs. She gave me back the bowl when she finished. I smiled and put the bowl in the kitchen again.

"Master, come home quickly." I whispered to myself.

**That's it! Did you like it? The next chapter will be up soon, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

_**13 years ago…**_

_The Nyamiko family was a family of powerful magic users. They could perform the most difficult spells even when they're still young. The Nyamiko family was a powerful family. It was the most powerful family in the world. But then…_

"_AAAAGH!"_

_The entire family would lose their magic powers when there will be an eclipse. When the day of an eclipse appeared, many other families killed the Nyamiko family, one by one. They all killed them out of jealousy. They hated that the Nyamiko family was always praised by other kingdoms and empires._

_But, I woman who was carrying her baby got away from her village. She lost her husband because he gave up his life so she and her baby could get out._

_She ran to a small village. It looked peaceful. It was winter when she got to the village, Talta village. She froze to death when she was outside of the village gate. She kept her baby warm with her clothes. So, her baby survived._

_When the villagers found the woman, she was already dead. But her baby was still alive. They picked her up and they saw a small necklace around her neck. They examined it closely and it had some writings on it. _KlukeNyamiko _it said._

_The baby was brought to an orphanage but no-one wanted to adopt her. She was hated by everyone because they thought that she was different from them. She was bullied by other people as well. She almost didn't have any strength left to live on anymore. The years past and she hated her life._

"_Life is filled with sorrow and tears. I can never be happy in this world…" she said to herself while pointing a knife to her throat._

"_Wait! Don't!" someone stopped her from committing suicide. "Please, don't kill yourself. I'm sure you'll be happy someday!" a girl said. She was a beautiful girl and her chest was so big. She had friends with her as well. A boy with spiky hair and another boy with brown-grayish hair._

_Slowly, she made new friends. A small little Devee and a girl from Devour village. And she also made friends with a woman with silver hair. Bit by bit, she found happiness in this world._

"_Life's a struggle, but we can find happiness in the end." Those words were always remembered by her when she feels small or lonely. Even if she's in the darkness alone, light will someday shine for her. When she cries, she will eventually laugh._

_**Present time…**_

**Andropov's POV**

I've been studying this spell for awhile but I can't understand it yet. I finally gave up and put the book back into the shelf.

I remembered about Kluke and I went to check on her. I opened the door and saw Kluke sitting up, looking out the window.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She looked back at me. "I'm fine. I'm feeling much better now."

"Oh. That's good to hear."

I walked towards her and placed my hand on her forehead.

"Hmm… you don't seem to have a fever anymore." I murmured. "By the way, I was wondering about how you got sick in the first place."

"Oh. I guess it was because I was too tired. But I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you for taking care of me, Andropov." She tried to get out of bed. When she stood up, she could hardly keep her balance.

"H-Hey! Are you ok?" I asked while I grabbed her shoulders.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy."

I pushed her back to the bed but she didn't want to lie down.

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me…" she said. I sighed in defeat and just let her sit up.

"You should take better care of yourself. You can't push yourself or ells you'll really get hurt." I told her.

"Yes… I know. My friends would always tell me that as well."

"What about your parents? Aren't they around?"

"I don't have a family. My parents died a long time ago, when I was still a baby. No-one wanted to adopt me so I live with my friends; Sahlia and Bouquet."

'Oh, I see…"

"What about you? Where are your parents?"

"My parents died when I was still young. They died because they got sick. I live with my teacher, Master Sakyou."

"Oh…"

"Well, since you're feeling better, why don't we get you home? I'm sure your friends are worried about you." I offered her my hand and she took it. I gently pulled her up and she was standing up again.

We went out of the house and I closed the door.

"Where do you live?" I asked her.

"Not far. We just need to go up the hill. My house is at the top."

"Oh, alright."

"By the way, I have never seen you around before. Are you new here at Talta?"

"Yes. I just moved here two days ago."

We both made it to her house and we said goodbye to each other. I went back home and just waited for Master Sakyou to come home.

After awhile, I heard the door open and close. I went out of my room and went down stairs. I saw Master Sakyou in front of the door with some supplies.

"Welcome back, Master Sakyou." I said while walking towards him.

He was an old man with long white hair and a long white beard. I think he's about 60 or something like that. He wouldn't tell me for some reason.

"Master, I have something important to tell you." I said.

"Oh? What might that be?"

"The Nyamiko girl is here, in this village."

I heard him laugh at my information.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because I already know."

"You knew? Is that why you brought us here?"

"Why ells? I knew the girl would be somewhere, not far from the village where the Nyamiko family lived. I assumed she must be somewhere nearby. And I chose this village."

"Oh. I understand now master."

"May I ask, how did you meet this girl? I was gone for only a day and you've already found her."

"Oh. Well, she was walking around and she fainted. She was ill so I took care of her."

"And is she well?"

"Yes. She has gone home. But I wonder, is she really from the Nyamiko family?"

"Should we test her?"

"Test? How?"

"With magic of course."

"Magic?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Andropov."

I was still curious but I'll just leave it for now. I studied magic almost all my life. Master Sakyou raised me ever since my parents died. I think of him like my own father.

The Master thought me the spell that I couldn't do. Like before, I still couldn't do it. I can't read the spell. It's not that I can't read, it's just that the writings are ancient and I don't know much letters from the ancients. And I can't read it properly either.

"Again! You have to master all of the spells." Master Sakyou said.

"Y-Yes, Master!" I said.

I kept trying but I still couldn't do it. I heard Master sigh and we took a break for a day so I could rest. I was completely tired from training. I'm still 13 so I don't have much power like grownups. But the Nyamiko family is different. They can master the spells only in a day. The Sarre family is the second most powerful family in the world, next to the Nyamiko family.

It was night and I went to bed early. I can't believe I can't master the spell. I have to be stronger! I can't be weaker than other Magic users.

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you I liked it. I still got more chapters coming up so don't miss it! By the way, I'm curious how Master Sakyou wants to test Kluke. Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it and please review.**

_**13 years ago…**_

"_It's useless… the Nyamiko family is dead… and it's our faults!" the chief said._

"_If only there wasn't an eclipse, we could've used our magic!" another Sarre family member said._

"_Hey! Everyone!" someone stormed into the clinic where everyone was taken care of._

"_What is it?" the chief said._

"_I have some great news! There are still some Nyamiko family members. They survived!" he said._

"_That's impossible! They're all dead!" the chief said._

"_A woman brought her baby away and she survived. I'm not sure if they're still alive or not. And I don't know where they are." He said._

"_Is it really possible?" another family member said._

"_It's winter now. They couldn't have survived. They're probably dead…" the chief said._

"_Don't say that! I'm sure they're still alive!" another family member said._

"_It's impossible and you know it!" the chief yelled._

"_But what if they _are_ still alive?" a family member said._

_Everyone went quiet after that. After awhile, they all agreed to look for them. Back then, the eclipse would last for almost a week. So they can't use their magic to keep them warm._

_They didn't care because the Sarre family is the protectors of the Nyamiko family. They fought alongside the Nyamiko family but they still lost. Only a few of them survived._

_They went out to look for the Nyamiko family members but they couldn't find them. They stopped at Mikuro village. Only a few of them were left because they died in the snow. They years past and there was only a woman with her husband and their baby. Almost the entire Sarre family was dead._

"_Mother, Father?" a little boy said._

_His parents fell ill before. They were dying._

"_M…Master…Sakyou… will you take care of… my son?" the mother said._

"_We would be so grateful if you do…" the father continued._

"_Of course. May you sleep in peace…" Master Sakyou said with tears running down his face._

"_Mother! Father!" the boy shouted._

"_D…Don't worry. Master Sakyou will take care… of you." The mother said._

"_Be… a good boy… Andropov." The father continued. And after that, they both died._

_**The present time…**_

**Andropov's POV**

"Andropov, go get the Nyamiko girl and bring her here." Master Sakyou said.

"Alright. But, may I ask, what are you going to do?"

"You'll find out soon enough, my boy."

"But I don't know why you won't tell me. Are you going to…"

"Don't worry. I won't harm her or anything in between. Like I said before, I'm just going to test her."

"Oh. Alright then, I'll be off."

After the talk, I just went to Kluke's house. I knocked on the door and a girl opened it for me. She was wearing a waitress uniform and her chest was really big. Her hair was tied in pigtails.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the girl said.

"Yes. Can I see a girl called Kluke?" I said.

"Kluke? Oh, yes. I'll get her for you. Please, come in." she told me. I went into the house and I saw another girl sitting on the couch, reading a cook book. Her hair was tied in braided pigtails. I guess these guys are Kluke's friends.

"Kluke! There's someone here to see you!" the girl in the waitress uniform yelled.

"I'm coming!" another voice said from upstairs. Footsteps were running down the stairs and I saw her.

"Andropov?" she said while running towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"My teacher said that he wanted to meet you. Do you want to come over?" I said.

"Come over? Well…"

She was cut off when her friends pulled her away from me and went to the corner of the room. I sweat dropped when they started to whisper to each other in the corner. _I wonder what they're talking about _I thought. I was really curious.

**Kluke's POV**

"Kluke, who is this guy?" Sahlia said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Bouquet continued.

"W-What! Of course he isn't." I stuttered.

"You called him 'Andropov', didn't you? Is he the guy who took care of you?" Sahlia whispered.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Do you think he has a crush on you?" Bouquet said.

"W-What! O-Of course not!" I stuttered again.

"Well, do you have a crush on him?" Bouquet continued.

"M-Me? Well, n-no." I said.

"If you don't, then why is your face all red?" Sahlia said.

"M-Maybe I still have a fever." I told them.

Bouquet put her hand on my forehead. "Nope. No fever." She said.

I sighed in defeat. I have no idea why these guys are so curious about me and Andropov.

"Look, guys. Andropov's still waiting for my answer." I told them.

"Oh, right. You don't want to keep your boyfri-" I shut Bouquet's mouth before she could say anything ells.

"Don't even say it, Bouquet!" I said.

I walked away from them and went back to Andropov again.

"Sorry about that." I told him.

"No, it's alright. Your friends seem nice."

"Bouquet and Sahlia? Oh, they are. But, they can be a bit strange."

"Yes, I can see that. So, are you going to come over?"

"Yes. But, are you sure?"

"Of course. Master Sakyou wants to meet you."

"Oh, alright then." I looked back at my friends who looked happy for me. I sweat dropped when I saw them both. I waved my hand goodbye to them. "I'll see you guys later." I said.

"Ok! Have fun on your date!" they both shouted. I blushed when they said that.

"I-I-It's not a date!" I yelled. Andropov and I just walked out the door and went to his house.

Andropov opened the door and I was behind him.

"I'm back." He said. I looked around his house and I saw his teacher. He looked old but healthy.

"Ah, welcome back." The old man said.

"Master Sakyou, I brought Kluke here." Andropov said.

He moved to the side so his teacher could see me. I bowed in respect.

"H-Hello." I said when I stood up straight.

The old man moved closer to me and examined me. He looked back at Andropov with a smile.

"This is a beautiful girl, don't you think, Andropov?" the old man said.

I blushed when he said that.

"Y-Yes." I heard Andropov said while looking down to the floor. I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Miss Kluke? May I ask you something?" the old man said.

"Yes. What is it, sir?"

"Do you know how to use magic?"

"Magic? Oh, yes. I studied magic for awhile now."

"Oh, I see. Well then…" he walked to a bookshelf and took out a book. He went back to me and handed over the book. He opened the pages and pointed at a spell.

"Can you do this spell?" the old man said. Andropov walked up to us and looked at the spell. I saw his eyes go wide open when he read the spell.

"What is it, Andropov?" I asked.

"O-Oh. It's nothing." He said.

**Andropov's POV**

I can't believe Master chose that spell! That spell is the one that I'm studying right now. I can't do it no matter how hard I try. Can she really do it?

I looked back at Kluke and she was reading the spell.

"Hmmm… oh! Yes, I can do this one." She said.

My eyes went wide. _She can do it?_ I thought.

"Oh. Well, can you show us?" Master said.

"Yes. But, what will be the target?" Kluke asked.

Master Sakyou pointed at a small barrel in the corner. Yes, that was the same target that I was using when I tried to do this spell.

Kluke closed the book and gave it back to the Master. She walked a few steps closer to the barrel. She put her hands together and said the spell.

"Yume nano kora no shita Innu…" she said. So that's what it said!

She pulled her hands apart and I bright orb was flying in the middle her hands. It was dark blue and inside looked like some lighting was trapped in it. She threw the orb towards the barrel and it was destroyed. It turned to ash once the orb hit it.

I heard Master Sakyou clap for her and I followed him. She turned back at us and bowed. I walked towards her and she stood up straight.

"That was amazing!" I said.

"Thank you. But, it's not a big deal really." She said.

I just gave her a little smile. I felt a bit jealous.

"Um…how long did it take you to learn that spell?" I asked her.

"Hmm… about…a day or so." She said. I tried my best to not gasp. _Only a day? _I thought. I was studying this spell for almost a week now.

I muttered an 'oh'. We both looked back at Master Sakyou and he smiled.

"Andropov? Why don't you go around the village with Kluke?" he said. I blushed a bit when he told me that.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say.

Master Sakyou started to push me and Kluke out the door. "Go on. Don't be shy." He said.

We were out of the house and the Master closed the door. I sighed and looked at Kluke.

"S-Sorry about him." I said.

"N-No. It's fine." She said.

I don't know what do to. Should I go around the village with her? I gave her a look and she nodded. I guess she _wants_ to go around the village with me. There's nothing ells to do anyways.

**That's it! Find out what they'll do in the next chapter. I can't wait to write about their 'date'. Hehehehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry I took so long with this one. Enjoy and please review! Aaaaand…here it is!**

**Andropov's POV**

Kluke and I were walking around the village. She was showing me around.

"…And there's the clothes shop." She said while pointing at a shop.

"It looks smaller than the shop from my old village." I said.

"Oh. But, the clothes there are great. Well, I hope you'll like it here." She said.

"Hey! Kluke!" I heard someone shout. I looked around and saw some boys coming over to us. There was a boy with spiky black hair tied on a ponytail; I saw a little Devee running beside a boy with brown-grayish hair.

"Hi guys!" I heard Kluke shout.

Those boys were in front of us now. I guess these are her friends. They were so busy talking; I guess they forgot about me. I cleared my throat and they all looked at me.

"O-Oh. Sorry about that, Andropov. This is Andropov, my new friend." Kluke said to the boys.

"Hi." I said.

"Oh, hi. My name's Jiro. This is Shu and that's Marumaro." He said while pointing to his friends.

"It's nice to meet you." Shu said.

"Yeah, maro." Marumaro continued.

"So, what are you guys doing? Out on a date or something?" Shu said. I slightly blush and saw that Kluke was also blushing.

"N-No. Kluke's only showing me around. I'm new here at Talta, you see." I explained.

"You shouldn't say those kinds of things, Shu. Especially when you don't even know them." Jiro said.

"Yeah, maro. That wasn't nice, maro!" Marumaro continued.

"No, it's ok. I don't really mind." I told them.

"Well, we'll be off then. See ya later!" Shu said.

"Alright, see ya!" Kluke said while waving her hand goodbye to them.

After the weird encounter with those boys, Kluke and I just continued to walk around. I was having a good time with her. I don't get many chances to walk around and just enjoying myself. I'm always training with Master Sakyou. It's rare for him to let me do what I want for a day.

"Andropov?" I heard Kluke call me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her with a smile.

"Yes? What is it?" I said.

"Do you want to eat, over there?" she pointed at a small café.

"Sure." I said. We walked over to the café and took our seats.

"What would you like?" Kluke asked while giving me the menu.

I looked at the menu for a few seconds. "I think I'll just have some tea." I said.

"Oh, alright then. I'll have the tea as well." she said.

The waitress came to our table and my eyes opened wide in shock.

"Bouquet?" Kluke said.

"Hi!" Bouquet said.

"You work here?" I asked.

"She does." Kluke said. "But I thought you had the day off."

"I know. But I didn't have much to do at home so I thought I'd just come over here and do my job." Bouquet explained.

We both muttered an 'oh'.

"May I take your order?" Bouquet said while giggling.

"We'll just have two cups of tea." Kluke said.

"Coming right up! Just wait a few minutes, alright Love Birds?" Bouquet said.

We both blushed at the last part. "W-Were not Love Birds!" we both shouted.

"Alright, alright." Bouquet said while walking away. I heard Kluke sigh and I looked back at her.

"Sorry about her. She's really strange sometimes." She said.

"I-It's fine. Don't worry about it." I said.

We both waited for a few minutes and the tea came. Of course, Bouquet was the one who brought the tea to us.

"Here's the tea! Sorry for the wait." Bouquet said.

She put the cups on the table and giggled. "Have fun on your date!" Bouquet said while walking away.

"It's not a date!" we both yelled. We both sighed and just drank the tea. I kept blushing while we drank the tea. But, I can't be falling in love with her, can I? She _is _cute but…

"Andropov?" My thoughts were interrupted when Kluke called me.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered.

"Are you alright? You've gone quiet."

"Yes, I'm alright. I was just thinking about something."

"Thinking about what?"

"Um…" I can't believe I would ever be grateful to hear Bouquet's annoying voice.

"Is there anything ells you would like?" Bouquet said while giggling again.

"No. That'll be all. Can we get the bill now?" I said.

"Sure! I'll be right back." Bouquet said.

Thank goodness she left. She was being really annoying. I looked back at Kluke with a smile. I felt my face heat up a bit when she looked at me.

"What?" she asked softly.

I snapped out of my thoughts again. "Um… you have some tea on your face." I told her.

"Really? Where?" she asked while rubbing the area near her mouth.

"Uh… here. I'll get it for you." I wiped the tea off her face and I blushed madly when I accidently touched her lips. She also blushed and I took my hand away from her.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered while looking away.

"I-It's fine." I heard her say.

After a few minutes, Bouquet came back with the bill. It cost 10 gold for both of the tea. I took out 5 gold and Kluke took out 5 gold and we gave it to bouquet.

"I'll see you at home, Kluke." Bouquet said.

"Sure. I'll see you later." Kluke replied.

We both went out of the café and continued to walk around. I kept blushing every time I look at Kluke. I can't believe I actually touched her lips. They felt soft an- wait! Why am I thinking about it?

I shook my head to get rid of the thought out of my head. We both stopped at a small field. It had some small trees around. We sat down to rest for awhile.

"Um…Kluke?" I said.

"Yes?"

"That spell you did earlier… how did you do it?"

"Why? Are you trying to do it?"

"Yes."

"So, you want me to teach the spell to you?"

"Well… if you want. I really don't know how to do it."

She stood up and pulled my arm. I stood up and she led me somewhere. We stopped when we were in front of a small tree.

She went behind me and held both my hands in hers. I blushed like crazy. _What is she going to do?_ I thought. She pushed my hands together.

"Picture a bright light in your mind." She whispered into my ear. I blushed even more and I did what she said. I closed my eyes and pictured a bright light in my mind.

"Now, slowly imagine that the light is becoming an orb." Kluke continued to explain. I did what she told me. My blush started to disappear after awhile.

"Picture the orb becoming dark blue." She whispered again. Again, I did what she told me.

"And imagine some lightning in the orb." She whispered.

I did everything she told me to do. And finally, I said the spell and I pulled my hands apart. I opened my eyes and nearly jumped when I saw that I did it. The orb was flying in the middle of my hands.

"Congratulations! You did it!" Kluke said while she clapped for me.

I threw the orb to the small tree and it was destroyed. It becomes nothing but ash. I finally did it!

"Thank you so much, Kluke!" I yelled while turning my head towards her. But, when I turned my head around, I found myself in an uncomfortable position. I made our noses touch and I made our foreheads meet. Our lips were an inch away from each other.

We were both frozen. We couldn't move. My face turned completely red like a tomato and she did the same. I was completely embarrassed. If I tilted my head just a bit, I would've kissed her completely on the lips.

I finally got my control to move my body again. I quickly turned my head back again and I was blushing so much.

"I-I'm really sorry!" I stuttered.

"N-No, It's fine. I-I'm just glad that I was able to help you." She said. It just made my face turn redder. I'm so embarrassed now. What am I supposed to say?

"Well, I'll just go home. I'll see you later!" I said while running away. I just kept running and I didn't look back. I was much too embarrassed.

I made it to the house and stopped at the door. I took some deep breaths because I was exhausted from running. I opened the door and I saw Master Sakyou waiting for me in the living room.

"Ah, welcome back. How was your day?" he said.

"It… It was…nice." I murmured while trying my best to get rid of my blush.

I just went up stairs and went to bed early. I was tired so I skipped dinner.

**Kluke's POV**

When I got home, I didn't see anyone. I went into my room. Well, it's actually mine, Bouquet's, and Sahlia's room. We share a room but we have separate beds. It's a big room if you look at it.

When I opened the door, two hands grabbed my arms and pulled me in.

"Kyaaa!" I screamed when I was thrown to my bed.

"Well?" I heard Bouquet's voice say.

"Tell us the details!" Sahlia continued.

I opened my eyes and they both looked excited. I sweat dropped when I saw their twinkling eyes. I sighed and they both sat next to me.

"Come on! Tell us about your date!" Sahlia said.

"It's wasn't a date!" I shouted.

"Of course it was! Don't deny it." Bouquet teased.

"Well… it was nice, ok?" I said.

"Come on, Kluke. Tell us everything!" Sahlia said.

"We didn't do much. I was just showing him around the village. And I guess Bouquet already told you about what happened while Andropov and I were at the café." I said.

"Yup! She sure did!" Sahlia said.

"What happened after that? Did you guys kiss?" Bouquet asked.

I blushed when I remembered what happened while I was teaching Andropov the spell. I pictured our lips getting closer when he… never mind!

"N-N-No! We didn't!" I stuttered.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Kluke. Your face is all red! We can tell that you guys did something!" Bouquet teased again.

"I…I just taught him a spell, ok! That's all that happened!" I shouted.

"Are you sure?" Sahlia asked.

I sighed again and gave them a look. They giggled and I laid my back on my bed. They both followed me and lay on my bed with me.

After awhile, we ate dinner together and we took turns taking a bath. We went to bed after we finished everything. "Good night!" we said to each other.

**That's it for this chapter! See ya next time! Please review. Good night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading my story until this far. I hope you'll keep reading my story. Please review and enjoy! I really want to know what you think of my story, ok?**

**Andropov's POV**

I woke up this morning and ate breakfast with Master Sakyou. After breakfast, I just took a bath and continued my training with the Master.

I did the spell that I couldn't do before, until Kluke thought me.

"Yume nano kora no shita innu…" I muttered. I pulled my hands apart and it worked. I was able to create the orb like before. I threw it at the target and it turned into ash.

"Very good, Andropov." I heard Master say.

"Thank you, Master Sakyou." I replied while looking back at him. I was relieved that it worked. Now, I've mastered the spell and now I can continue the training and get stronger.

I did really well today. I learned a lot of spells today. I wonder why I can do so well today. Is it because I'm in a good mood? Well, I guess…

"You're doing very well today. It's rare for someone your age to be able to learn so much spells in one day." Master Sakyou said.

"Yes. But, I'm…a little…tired…" I said while huffing.

"It's natural for you to be tired." He said.

He helped get up stairs and I laid my back on my bed. I never noticed how soft my bed was. Then, I remembered something that I wanted to ask Master.

"Um…Master?" I said while getting up into a sitting position.

"Yes? Is there something you want?" he said while sitting next to me.

"I want to ask you something."

"And what might that be?"

"I-Is it natural for a Sarre to fall in love with a Nyamiko?" my face started to blush when Kluke appeared in my head.

"Why do you ask?"

"I…uh…I'm just curious."

"Oh, I see." He started to chuckle when he saw my face turn red.

"I-It's not what you think!" I stuttered.

"Yes, yes. Well, it's very rare actually. We just protect them and since there are a lot of us and the Nyamiko family can take care of themselves just fine, you can say that we hardly interact with each other. But even still, we live in peace with each other and there was never a war between the two families. In all of my days in watching over these two families, I have never seen a Sarre fall in love with a Nyamiko." He explained.

"So, is it forbidden for the two families to fall in love with each other?" I asked. I was holding my breath and waited for his answer.

"No need to worry my boy. I just said that no Sarre ever fell in love with a Nyamiko. I never said it was forbidden." He said while laughing.

I sighed in relief when I heard him say that. I remembered that I had another question to ask him. This one was much more important.

"May I ask you another question?" I said nervously.

"Yes. Don't be afraid to ask me anything."

"Why does the Sarre family have to protect the Nyamiko family? Why does the Nyamiko family need protection in the first place?"

"That's a very good question. Well, let me start from the beginning. The Nyamiko family _is _the most powerful family in the world. However, every 50 years, their powers decrease. Before, there was a family that you could say, the most dangerous family in the world. They wish to be the most powerful ones but their obstacle is blocking their way."

"And that's the Nyamiko family, right?" I interrupted.

He nodded and continued. "The family that wanted to get rid of the Nyamiko family is called the Minao family. They were the ones who killed the Nyamiko family 13 years ago. But, before the war began, they still tried everything in their power to get rid of that family. That was when the Sarre family fought for the Nyamiko family. We all did our best when the eclipse happened, how long ago was it? Perhaps it was 200 years ago."

"200 years! You mean, the Sarre family has protected them for that long?" I interrupted again.

"Yes. It was then the Nyamiko family and the Sarre family fought together against the Minao family for the first time. Those years past and finally we decided to protect the Nyamiko family because they were in deep danger before we came. They promised us to give us treasures in return, but we didn't want them to give us anything. We just wanted for them to live in peace like all other families in this world. It's an odd story, but that story is what connected these two families together."

I was having a hard time trying to understand all that. But, in the end I thought that it might be logical. Everyone in this world deserves to be happy and be saved. I guess it was reasonable.

After awhile, I just fell asleep on my bed and Master Sakyou already left my room. I was so tired today.

I finally woke up and I looked at the wall clock in my room. It was already noon and I got up from my bed. I yawned and stretched my arms. I stood up and went down stairs. I saw Master Sakyou downstairs, reading a spell book.

"Ah, you've finally woke up." Master Sakyou said while he turned back to see me.

I walked over to him and surprisingly, he said that I didn't need to train anymore since I've already done much more than enough for today. I sighed and just decided to walk around the village like before. I kept walking around and I ended in front of the café where Bouquet works.

I sighed when I heard her annoying laugh from outside. I walked past it and continued to walk around. My eyes widened when I saw Kluke in front of the food store with some grocery bags. I guess they were too heavy since she could barely hold them all. Without a second thought, I ran towards her. I quickly picked up half of her things.

"H-Hey!" I heard Kluke shout.

I moved my head out of the way from the grocery bags and gave her a smile.

"Andropov?" she said.

"Hi. I thought I'd give you a hand so…" I trailed off when my face started blushing. I saw Kluke's face turn a bit pink and we just went to her house.

"Thanks for helping me, Andropov. I really appreciate it." She said when we were at the door.

"Sure. No problem." I said.

We went into her house and we put the bags on the table. I looked around and I didn't saw Sahlia here.

"Where's your other friend?" I asked.

"Oh, I think she's with Shu."

"Shu? Is he the spiky haired guy from before?"

"Yes. I met him a long time ago."

"Are they dating?"

"Nope…"

"Then why are they…"

"Don't ask. It's hard to explain." She said, cutting me off.

I just left the conversation up till there. We both went out of the house and walked down the hill. I'm glad that I wasn't blushing anymore and I was having fun talking to her about random things. When we reached the ground, something strange happened.

I heard someone chant a spell.

"The clock in this world will stop when its master tells it to, Time Stop!" the person chanted.

I know this spell! I quickly chanted a spell that can stop this one from affecting me.

"Unao kogu jin!" I shouted.

Before the time could stop and affect me, I was still able to move. The entire place was the color purple and everyone ells was the same way. They couldn't move since the time stopped.

I looked beside me and saw that Kluke was still able to move.

"Kluke? How are you still able to move? Did you say the spell already?" I asked. I saw her nod.

"Yes. When you chanted the spell, I chanted it with you. I was surprise that you knew the spell. It's an ancient one, you know."

"Uh…yes. Master Sakyou taught me a lot of ancient spells."

"Oh, I see. But, who did this spell? Who stopped the time?"

"That would be, me." Someone from behind us said.

We looked back and we saw a blonde haired boy who was sitting in front of a house. He was wearing a black robe and he looked dangerous. It looked like he was about my age and Kluke's age.

I quickly went in front of Kluke and stretched my arms out to protect her.

"Who are you! What do you want!" I demanded.

"Oh, that's not very polite now, was it? I'm not in a hurry so, I'll just watch you two Love Birds together." The blonde haired boy said.

"W-Were not Love Birds!" Kluke and I shouted.

I heard the boy laugh when he saw our faces turn red.

"Fine. Seeing you two like this already makes me bored anyways. I guess I'll introduce myself. My name's Schneider. Schneider Minao." He said.

My eyes opened in shock when I heard his last name.

"Minao? Are you saying that you're from the family who killed the Nyamikos!" I demanded.

"Oh, so you've heard about my family. I'm flattered." He said while giving us a nasty smile.

I felt a hand grab my arm. I looked back to see Kluke who looked confused. "Who killed my family? What do you mean? What happened to them?" she said.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we have something more important. The only thing you'll have to know is that the Minao family was the one who killed your family." I said while looking back at Schneider. He stood up and walked closer to us.

"So… this girl is the last Nyamiko?" he muttered. I took a step back and my guard was tight. He looked like he was ready to fight us. But no matter how strong he is, I'll do my job and protect Kluke with my life and won't ever let anyone hurt her.

**That's it for this chapter. Find out how the battle turns out in the next chapter. See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back! Did you miss me? Well, here's the chapter that you've been waiting for. Enjoy and please review! Don't forget now!**

**Andropov's POV**

"I summon the light from heaven and earth, Lighting arrow!" I shouted while pushing my arms in front of me and towards Schneider. A big lighting shot out from my hands and it went towards Schneider. But, he dodged the attack and the lighting only hit his shoulder.

"Not bad…" Schneider said while holding his shoulder and huffing.

He suddenly went off in high speed that made him disappear. My eyes widened when I couldn't see him anymore. _Where is he!_ I thought. I thought of something and quickly turned around.

"Kluke, watch out!" I shouted while pushing her out of the way. I heard something loud behind me and I turned my head to see Schneider launching an attack where I was currently standing with Kluke.

"Um…" I heard Kluke say. I looked back at her and my face turned completely red when I saw that my arms were still around her. I saw her face turn red like me.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I stuttered while letting go of her.

I snapped out of it when I heard Schneider smirk. "How long are you going to flirt with her?" he said while smiling.

"Do you ever shut up!" I barked back.

"Watch your tongue! And besides, I have no business with you! I was only here to get rid of the girl. So, why don't you be a good boy and leave this little girl, eh?"

"Hey! Don't talk to me like I'm a dog! And don't even think about me leaving Kluke here!"

Schneider looked angry and he did another attack on us. I couldn't block the attack. But then, I heard Kluke chant a spell.

"I summon the demon from the other world, Phoenix!" she said.

Her shadow transformed into a Phoenix. The Phoenix made a barrier around us. I was frozen in shock. She can do this spell? She's much stronger than I imagined. But I don't expect anything less from someone in the Nyamiko family.

After the attack ended, the barrier went down and the phoenix shot Schneider some fire attacks from her mouth. I smiled when I saw Schneider get hit by the attack. He was thrown back to his back on the ground. He was taking some heavy damage.

"H-How did you…" Schneider trailed off after saying that.

"Don't underestimate me! If you don't leave now, I promise the next attack won't be easy for you to handle." Kluke said.

"I'm here to get rid of you. I won't be beaten by you!" Schneider yelled. He launched another attack on us but it ended up in the same way like before. The phoenix made a barrier around us and the attack didn't hit us.

"The sparkle of this world will come and dance for my joy, Dance of Crystals!" I said. Hundreds of crystals shot out from my hands and all of them hit Schneider. He was really hurt and he looked tired and powerless.

Suddenly, someone ells came into the fight. She looked older than us. She had light pink hair and she's around 20 or so. She was wearing the same black robe like Schneider's.

"Schneider, you're so useless." The woman said.

"S…Sister?" Schneider muttered.

"Logi told me to bring you back. Come one, playtime's over." The woman said again.

She grabbed Schneider's robe and disappeared in the sand storm. The spell that was stopping time disappeared and everything went back to normal. Everyone was moving again and the color was restored. I looked behind me and saw that Kluke was thanking her phoenix and her shadow went back to normal. The phoenix disappeared when everything was normal.

"Andropov, are you ok?" Kluke said while looking back at me.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I don't have any broken bones so I guess I'm fine."

"Oh, that's good. And I didn't know that you made a contract with a shadow."

"You know about the shadows? Well, I did. A long time ago, actually. I made a contract with Phoenix."

"Oh. So you have a contract as well?"

"As well? Are you saying that you have a shadow like me?"

"Yes. But, that's another story. Right now, we should talk to Master Sakyou. He'll tell you about what happened to your family."

I saw her nod and we went back to my house. Once we got there, we told everything to Master Sakyou. But apparently he didn't know what to say about it. It's the first time that anything like this has happened. So instead, Master Sakyou just told Kluke about her family and what happened to them.

So far, she understood the story. I could tell that she was having a hard time accepting this. When the story ended, she looked like everything made sense to her now. The way she was brought here, the fact that she had no family, and why she never met any of her family members, it all made sense.

She stood up from her seat and bowed to the Master. "Thank you… thank you so much for telling me what happened. I'm very thankful. I'm very thankful that you are here to protect me. Thank you!" she said respectfully.

"You don't need to thank us. It's our job." I said. She gave me a smile and she went back home. It's been a long day for both of us.

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short. My head is blank at the moment. Especially when I'm having my exams for the semester. Wish me luck! I barely passed my other exams for this semester. I'm worried about my results. I hope I'll get a good grade this year. I hope you'll support me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! Did you have a nice day today? Well, never mind that. I hope you'll like this chapter. I was really blank so I don't know if you'll like this one. Well, whatever! And like I said in my previous chapter, I'm having my semester exams. I just got 98 from my math test… I could've gotten 100 if I wasn't so careless! I got the highest score in this category so I guess it's not so bad. Well, wish me luck on my last day of my exams, ok? I've been studying like crazy and my head really hurts!**

**Kluke's POV **

I finally found out what happened to my family. My mother and father died. I was brought here by my mother and she died because of me. Thanks to my parents, I'm still alive.

I was lying on my bed and it was night time. Bouquet and Sahlia were sleeping in their beds. When I thought about my family, tears started to run down my cheeks. I got up into a sitting position and wiped my tears away.

I got off my bed and went downstairs. I looked at the door and blinked a few times. I walked towards the door and went out. I went down the hill in the cold air. It's always cold when it's night time. I stopped my tracks and looked over to Andropov's house. I blinked a few times and I continued to walk.

I started to run and I wanted to go a place where everyone says that it's scary in the night time. Yes, I was going to the cemetery, to visit my mother. I haven't been visiting her for awhile now so I felt bad when Master Sakyou told me everything that happened in the past.

I reached the front gate and stopped running. I walked inside and my hands were shivering. I reached my mother's tombstone. _Irma Nyamiko _the stone said.

"I'm back, mother. I'm really sorry that I haven't been visiting you very often. Will you forgive me?" I started. I scrunched down and placed my hand on top of the tombstone. "Do you miss me? Well, I'm sure that you're happy in heaven with father." Tears started to run down my face again.

I wiped my tears again and smiled to my mother. "Guess what, mother. I have another friend. He's very nice and sweet. And I guess you know that he's from the Sarre family and he's here to protect me." I continued. My smile grew when I remembered Andropov's face.

"Can you please tell me, what am I feeling right now? To me, Andropov's special. He's more than a friend to me. Was this the feeling you had when you met father? Am I… in love with him?" my face turned a bit pink when I said 'love'. But, I guess I am. And I'm curious. Does he feel the same way about me?

I stood up and waved goodbye to my mother. I walked out the cemetery and went back home. I went into the house and went back to my room. I laid my back on my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning…

"Wake up, you two! Breakfast's ready!" I shouted from the kitchen. It was my turn to make breakfast for all of us so I had to wake up early. I heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Morning!" my two friends said.

"Morning!" I replied. I placed the food on the table and we made our way through the food. We finished eating and cleaned up.

We took turns taking a bath. The day pasted really quick. We all did our hair and we went out of the house together.

"I'm going to the café now. See ya guys!" Bouquet said while running down the hill.

"Well, I guess I'll hang out with Shu today." Sahlia said, trying to make Bouquet mad.

Bouquet stopped at her tracks and ran towards Sahlia in high speed.

"Don't you dare touch my darling!" Bouquet said while pointing her finger at Sahlia's nose.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to make me?" Sahlia said.

"Me, of course! Shu's mine!" Bouquet said.

"He's mine!" Sahlia said.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Ok, break it up…" I said while pushing their heads from each other. They turned their backs on each other while saying "humph!"

_What am I going to do with these two? _I thought to myself.

"Well, I'll be going then. Try not to fight, ok? Remember, we're still friends." I told them while walking down the hill.

Bouquet ran to the café while grabbing Sahlia's hand. I guess she isn't going to let Sahlia hang out with Shu. I really don't get why they can't just move on or something. It's really making my head spin.

I ran down the hill and pasted Andropov's house. I stopped when I was at the bottom because I felt like someone was watching me. I looked behind me and saw Andropov walking towards me. I slightly blushed when I saw his smile.

"Hi, Kluke." he said when he reached me.

"Hi." I said when I finally got rid of blush.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I'm going to the flower shop."

"Flower shop? Why? Are you going to give some flowers to someone?" his face was starting to go red. I guess he thinks that I'm going to give them to him. Well, I guess I would.

"I'm going to take it to my mother's grave." I told him.

"Your… mother? Well, can I come with you?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"Like Master Sakyou explained yesterday, I'm here to protect you."

"Oh, I remember. Well, sure. I don't mind if you come along."

We both smiled at each other and made our way to the flower shop. I bought a bouquet of lilies and went to the cemetery. We both went to my mother's tombstone. I placed the flowers on the grave and I scrunched down with Andropov.

When I saw the name on the tombstone, I started to cry.

"K-Kluke? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" I heard Andropov say with worry in his voice.

I wiped my tears and I looked over to Andropov with a smile. "I'm fine. I always cry when I come here. So you don't need to worry." I told him. I heard him mutter an 'oh'.

"Kluke! Kluke!" I heard someone call my name. I stood up and ran out from the cemetery with Andropov.

"What? What happened?" I said.

"Oh, sorry if we worried you, maro." Marumaro said.

"Don't worry. Nothing's happening." Jiro said.

"What? So, why were you guys calling me?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'you guys'? It was _this_ idiot who called you." Jiro said while pointing at Shu.

"Hey! Who are you calling 'idiot'!" Shu said.

"You, of course! You were the one who kept yelling her name!" Jiro yelled.

"Will you ever stop calling me 'idiot'!"

"Hmm…let me think. Never!"

"And what's that suppose to mean!"

"It means that you're really an idiot!"

"Bookworm!"

"Idiot!"

"Bookworm!"

"Idiot!"

"Will you guys stop acting like kids!" I shouted. I grabbed their hair and smacked their foreheads together.

"Owww!" they both said while holding their foreheads that had a red mark on them.

"What did you that for!" they both demanded.

"It was because you guys were acting like kids!" I said.

"What! It was Shu who was acting like a kid! And besides, I'm older than you guys!" Jiro said.

"You're only a year older. And you're just as much as a kid like Shu." I muttered.

"Whatever. Just don't do that anymore. My head is ringing." Shu said.

"Maybe it's because your head doesn't have a brain." Jiro muttered while crossing his arms.

"Oh, that joke was so funny I forgot to laugh. Too bad you're not a comedian, right?" Shu said.

"Are they always like this now?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head and saw Zola.

"Zola! You're back!" I said.

"Yes. But I was only gone for a month and now those two are acting like their five." Zola said while looking at Shu and Jiro.

"Oh, not you too, Zola." I heard Jiro said.

"It's your own fault for letting your rivalry with Shu go on like some game." Zola said.

"What rivalry is that exactly?" Andropov whispered to me.

"It's a rivalry about who's stronger. Shu's good at sneak attacks, but Jiro's good at spell attacks. So, they've been like this for awhile now. I guess you can say that they've been like this ever since they met." I whispered to him.

"Oh, I see." He said.

"So, Zola? Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I'm here because the King told me to tell you guys that The Crown of Gold was stolen." Zola said.

"What! Are you serious!" Jiro shouted.

"Yes. I'll tell you the details later. Where's Sahlia and Bouquet? I want them to be here so they can hear the explanation." Zola said.

"Oh. They're both at the café. I'll get them for you. But, where do you want to meet up?" I asked.

"If possible, maybe your house?" Zola said.

"Oh, sure! Well, I'll see you there. I'll be right back!" I said while running.

At the café…

"Bouquet? Sahlia? Are you guys here?" I said when I opened the door.

"Over here!" I heard a familiar voice said. I looked around and saw Sahlia who was sitting on a chair and she was drinking some tea. I walked over to her and then, I heard a loud voice calling me.

"Kluke! You're here! Where did you go? Were you with Andropov again?" Bouquet said when she reached me and Sahlia.

"W-What? Well, that's not important. I came here to get you two. We need to go back home and hear Zola's explanation about what happened in Jibral." I told them.

"Oh. Well, ok! I'm sure you're boyfriend's there, right?" Bouquet said while giggling.

"I told you, he's not my boyfriend!" I shouted.

"Ok, ok. Let's go home then." Sahlia said while standing up.

I sighed and went out of the café with them. We went home and we saw Zola and the others who were waiting for us in the living room.

"Welcome back." Zola said.

"Darling!" Bouquet shouted while she flung herself at Shu with Sahlia behind her.

"I've missed you, Shu!" Sahlia shouted.

"H-Hey! Owww! Let go!" he said while trying to get away from the death hugs.

I sighed at the sight of them. I looked over to Andropov and he looked back at me. I smiled when I saw an empty spot next to him. A blush was making its way into my face and my heart was pounding when I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Alright. Now that everyone's here, I can tell you what happened. But first…" Zola trailed off and looked over to Andropov.

"May I ask, who are you exactly?" Zola continued.

"O-Oh. My name's Andropov Sarre. I'm…uh… a new friend of Kluke's." he said.

"Oh. Can you be trusted in keeping this secret?" Zola said.

"Yes. You can trust me." Andropov replied.

**END! No, just kidding. Find out what happens next in the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, if you didn't get why Shu was calling Kluke, it was because he wanted to tell her that Zola was back, got it? And I hope you didn't think that my story is…lame or stupid or something like that. Well, enjoy the next chapter and see you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. By the way, sorry about Jiro's personality. I'm trying to make him less cold but it backfired a bit. Whatever! Let's just get the story going. Aaaaand Here's it is!**

**Kluke's POV**

"So, what's the story, Zola?" I asked.

"The Crown of Gold was stolen from the Jibral Museum. It is said that if it is combined with the ancient stones, then whoever wields it will become the most powerful being on earth. It'll be almost impossible to defeat the one who has the ancient stones and crown." Zola explained.

"Who took it, maro?" Marumaro asked.

"We don't have many clues, but the one who took it was a woman with dark purple hair. She looks like she's about 16 or so. She said something about where she was from. I think she told us about which family she was from." Zola continued.

"Which family is that? Can you remember?" Bouquet asked while still holding on to Shu.

"I think she said that she was from the Minao family." Zola said. My eyes were opened wide when I heard Zola said 'Minao'.

"Are you sure that she was from the Minao family? Are you completely sure?" Andropov asked.

"Yes. Why? Do you know that family, Andropov?" Zola said.

"Zola, I know what you're thinking. But, he's not a spy or anything!" I said with my voice a bit louder than usual.

"And how do you know for certain?" Zola asked me while crossing her arms. All eyes were looking at me now. I sighed and took a deep breath. I told them everything about my family and why Andropov's here. Thankfully, they looked like they understand me. I finally finished my story.

"So, that's your story? I'm glad that you finally found out what happened to your family." I heard Jiro say with his arms crossed.

"I guess that explains why he's always around you." Shu said.

"Well, that's none of our concerns. It's _their_ story and we don't have anything to do about it." Zola said. "Well anyways, I'm sure that she was from the Minao family."

"So, what should we do?" Sahlia asked.

"The King wanted us to investigate but… he changed his mind and told us to do something ells." Zola answered.

"What do you mean by 'something ells'?" Shu asked.

"He asked us to find the ancient stones so the crown wouldn't be any use to them. If we find the stones and hide it, then nothing could go wrong." Zola answered.

"But, wouldn't it be much easier to just destroy the stones?" Andropov said.

"Yeah. If the stones are so important, shouldn't we destroy it?" I continued. I really didn't understand why we couldn't have just destroyed the ancient stones and the crown so none of this would happen.

"We can't destroy them because if one of them were destroyed, then the element that it holds will disappear from this world forever." Zola explained. I was confused by what she said. I put it aside for now since it wasn't too important now. So, we can't destroy it and we just need to find the stones before anyone ells do.

"So, where are the stones, maro?" Marumaro asked.

"If we knew that then it wouldn't be a problem now, would it?" Zola said.

I guess she was right. If we knew where it is, the soldiers from Jibral would've been on their way to find them. So…I wonder…where could they be?

"Wait a minute!" I almost jumped when Andropov said that.

"W-What?" I asked.

"I just remembered reading about the stones in a book once. It tells where the stones are too!" he said.

"What? Are you sure?" Jiro asked with a disbelieve expression on his face.

"Yes. I'll go get the book. You guys just wait here!" he said while running out the door.

"Do you really think that we'll be able to get the stones?" Shu asked.

"We still have to try. And if I'm not mistaken, I think there are 4 stones, right Zola?" Jiro said.

"Yes. So we'll be split into four groups. We'll choose the pairs when we find out where the stones are." Zola explained.

"Yay! I pick Shu as my partner!" Bouquet yelled while tugging on Shu's arm.

"No way! Shu's my partner!" Sahlia shouted while pulling Shu's other arm.

"H-Hey! Come on! Don't I get a say in this!" Shu complained.

All of us sweat dropped at the sight of them. I can't believe they live together.

"Hey! I'm back!" I heard someone say. I looked at the door and saw Andropov with a book. "Sorry I was gone for so long." He continued while sitting next to me. He started to flip some pages and stopped when he found the page that we were looking for.

"Here it is!" he said.

He turned the book over to the others so we could all read it. The book was filled with information about the stones and where to find it. It even showed what the stones looks like.

"The Fire of Hell, the Leaf of Life, the Tears of Desires, and the Light of Day." Andropov said while pointing at each picture of the stones in the book.

We kept reading the book and we found out where the stones were. They were separated and they were far away from the village.

The Fire of Hell was around a volcano and it's dangerous around there. The Leaf of Life was around a forest. The forest was strange because it's always snowing there but I guess it would be easy to find the stone since the stone was green and the snow would make it obvious. The Tears of Desires was in a lake and it's buried deep in the mud. And The Light of Day was in a cave and it's darker than an abyss. These places were kinda dangerous.

"Alright. Now we know where the stones are. All we have to do now is to find them. Once we find them, we'll return to Jibral." Zola said.

"Wait! Who will be our partners?" Bouquet said. She kept tugging on Shu and Sahlia was doing the same. It looked like Shu's arms were going to get pulled off because of these two.

"Bouquet and Sahlia are going to find the Light of Day." Zola said.

"What!" they both said. "Why her!" they shouted again.

"Because you two need to learn how to work together. End of discussion." Zola said.

"But…" they were both ignored by Zola.

"Next, Marumaro and I are going to find the Fire of Hell." Zola said.

"Yay, maro!" Marumaro said while lifting his arms in the air.

"Next, Jiro and Shu are going to find the Tears of Desires." Zola said.

"What! Are you kidding!" they both shouted.

"Like I told Sahlia and Bouquet, you need to learn how to work together. Got a problem with that?" Zola said. The two boys looked at each other and they shot each other an angry look.

"Why do I have to work with this idiot?" Jiro asked.

"Just deal with it, Jiro. Have a nice swim." Zola said, trying to make them both angry and disappointed.

I realized that the only names that Zola didn't say my name and Andropov's. I waited for Zola to say something to me and Andropov. She was still telling the two pairs that were so disappointed with their partner. I feel kinda bad for them.

"Kluke and Andropov, you two will go find the Leaf of Life." Zola finally said.

We all understood the plan and the others went back to their houses. They went to pack their stuff and clothes that would be perfect for where they were going to go. So, at some point, I have to change my clothes…with Andropov!

The thought of it made my face go completely red. Then, I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Why is your face red?" I heard Bouquet say.

"I-I-It's nothing!" I stuttered while trying my best to shake off the blush. I ran up to my room and started to pack. I started to find some warm clothes in my closet while Sahlia and Bouquet tried to do the same thing with their closets.

"Hmm…the forest is always snowing so I have to find some warm clothes." I said to myself. "Oh, right. You guys need some flashlights, right?"

"Yeah…" they both said with a disappointed voice. I smiled at them and walked up to my small side table. I opened the small drawer and found what I was looking for. I picked up the two flashlights and some batteries.

I handed the items to Sahlia and Bouquet. "Try not to break them, alright?" I said to them with a big grin on my face.

"Sure…" they both said in a disappointed voice again while taking the items from me.

I went back to my closet and I picked up a warm, long-sleeved pink coat that was made for the winter. It looked like a dress. It had some cotton as buttons and a hood with some softer cotton around the sides. It also had two strings hanging in the middle of the collars and with some cotton in the end of them.

It had some matching gloves and matching boots. It also had cotton headphones. It looks cute and really warm. I really like wearing this in the winter.

I packed the coat/dress into my bag and I put the boots in a small plastic bag so my clothes wouldn't be dirty because of the boots. I put the headphones in the bag with the gloves. I packed the other things I would need. I packed some water, dried food, blankets, and some other things.

Sahlia and Bouquet were just going to a cave so they don't need to bring much. I just hope they won't kill each other before they even reach the cave. Oh…

I wonder how Jiro and Shu are doing. I hope they're doing ok. I really, really hope that everyone will be ok in their journeys and will make it through alright.

**That's it for this little chapter. I hope you liked it. (But I doubt it). I'm a horrible writer! But whatever people say about my stories, I'll keep writing these stories until my heart is happy with the results. So, please send me any complains about my stories and I'll try to do better on the next chapter. Well, see ya and good night! *jumps on the bed and falls asleep***


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! It sure is great to be free from my exams. But I still have a math competition on Sunday. And it's in the morning! It's so not fair. Well, wish me luck so I can enter the finals. Aaaaand here it is!**

**Andropov's POV**

"Hmm… Let's see…" I murmured to myself. "Water, check. Blankets, check. Food, check. Map, check. I think that's all." I continued while pointing at each item that was now on my bed. I packed my stuff in the bag and I looked over to my coat.

It was blue and it was long. It had some pockets on the coat. I had matching pants that was thick, perfect for snow. I had blue headphones and blue boots. I also had some gloves that were warm. I used to love winter. I often play in the snow like a little kid. It was fun.

I put my clothes in the bag and I put my boots in a small plastic bag and shoved it into my bag. I carried my bag on my shoulder and I ran out of the room. I went into the living room and saw that Master Sakyou was waiting for me at the door. I walked over to him with a smile on my face.

I stopped when I reached him. He pulled into a hug and I was surprise.

"Be careful, Andropov." He said to me.

I nodded and hugged him back. "I'm going to miss you, Master Sakyou." I whispered.

He let go of me and I did the same. He smiled at me and I really didn't want to go. I think this is my first journey without him.

"Well, I'll be going now." I said while trying my best not to cry.

"Yes. Take care. Both you and Miss Kluke." He told me.

I nodded again and went out of the house. I started to run towards the village gate. I saw Kluke waiting for me at the gate.

"Sorry I'm late!" I said when I reached her.

"No, it's fine. I just got here anyways." Kluke said.

I couldn't help but smile at her. A blush was creeping up to my cheeks when I saw her beautiful smile. Wait, what? I don't think her smile is beautiful, do I? Well, I just think that she's cute and- wait, what? I just think that she's nice, that's it!

I snapped out of it when I felt a hand grabbed mine. It was Kluke's hand! My face turned completely red.

"Come on! I don't want to be the last one to get the stone. Everyone ells already left." She told me.

"O-Oh. Well, alright then." I said while walking out the gate with her.

I took out the map from my bag and examined it. It looked like the forest was still a bit far away. If we go now, we can get there by two days.

I saw Kluke taking out her compass and we both followed the directions. We walked for awhile now and we found a river. It was long and we couldn't go around it. It wasn't wide so I guess I could jump over it.

I put the map in my bag again and Kluke did the same with her compass. I threw my bag to the other side. I looked over to Kluke and motioned her to throw her bag like I did. She threw her bag to the other side of the river.

I took a deep breath and jumped to the other side. I almost fell to the water but I got my balance back. I reached out my hand to Kluke but she looked nervous.

"Don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall. Trust me." I told her.

I saw her nod and she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and jumped over to me. I grabbed her and she fell to my chest. My face turned red when I saw my arms around her and her hands on my chest. She slowly pulled her head out from my chest and looked at me. My gaze was locked on her eyes. I was completely lost in them. Her eyes were gazing at mine.

I snapped out of it and quickly let go of her. I turned my back on her to hide my blush.

"A-Are you ok?" I asked while scratching the back of my head.

"Y-Yes. Thanks for catching me…" I heard her say.

I took my bag from the ground and carried it around my shoulder. "C-Come one. W-We should keep going." I stuttered.

"S-Sure…" I heard Kluke say.

We continued to walk to the forest. I took out the map from my bag again and we kept walking. It was getting dark. I sighed and looked back at Kluke. She shrugged and we walked faster. I saw a cave that was big enough for both of us.

I went inside the cave with Kluke. It was wide and not too dirty. "Let's sleep here tonight." I said while turning my head towards her. I saw her nod and we put down our bags in the corner. I walked out the cave to get some food to make the fire.

I got enough wood and went back into the cave. She was setting some food. I placed the wood in the middle of the cave and I sat down near the wood. I whispered a fire spell and I blew a small line of fire from my mouth to the wood.

Kluke took out a frying pan from her bag and placed some food on it. She started to cook the food and it smelled great.

After awhile of waiting, she took out some plates and placed half of the food on each plate.

"Here! This one's yours." She said while giving me a plate.

"Thank you. And you've really gone prepared with the supplies." I said.

She just giggled and we started to make our way through the food. Once we finished eating, Kluke stood up and cleaned up the plates by the river that wasn't too far.

"Wait a minute!" I said while grabbing her arm. She looked back at me.

"What?" she asked.

"It's dark outside. You'll get lost." I told her.

"Don't worry about me. I got a flash light, see?" she said while showing me a flashlight. I muttered an 'oh' and let go of her arm. She smiled at me and went out the cave.

I just waited in the cave and Kluke finally came back. We took out our blankets and set it on the other sides of the cave.

"Good night, Kluke." I said while I made my way under the blanket.

"Good night." She replied with a smile.

We fell asleep under our warm blankets. I couldn't help but smile while I was sleeping.

The next morning…

I woke up from my deep sleep. I got up into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes. I turned my head and saw Kluke who was still sleeping. I stood up and walked towards the sleeping body. I scrunched down and looked closely at her face.

"She looks cute when she's sleeping." I whispered to myself. Her hair was down and she was facing to my side with her hands out of the covers and in front of her face.

I decided to leave her for awhile and walked out of the cave. I found some apples from an apple tree. I picked the apples and went back to the cave.

I placed the apples near where Kluke was. She was still sleeping. I carefully shook her shoulders to wake her up. "Kluke… time to get up." I said.

Her eyes started to open. She got up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. "Andropov?" she whispered. I smiled and tried not to laugh when I saw her hair in a messy state. She yawned and I gave her the apple that I picked.

"Here, you should eat first." I told her.

I saw her nod and we both ate the apples. After we ate, Kluke brushed her hair and tied it back into a ponytail. We picked up our stuff and continued to walk towards the forest where the stone was. I don't know why but, I wish that this could journey wouldn't be over. I want to stay with her for a little while longer.

**That's the end for this chapter. The next chapter will be about the others. Hands up for Jiro and Shu. Oh, and remember the next chapter will take place a day before all of this happened. I mean… the first day of their journey to the stones, got it? I hope you're reading this or ells you would be a bit confused in the next chapter. Well, I guess I'll rewrite this news on the next chapter. Well, good night and see ya guys later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you still like my story. You're not tired of it, right? Hope so… well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**Jiro's POV**

_**The first day of the journey…**_

"Remind me how I got stuck with you again?" I complained to Shu.

"Shut up! It's not like I _want _to be here with you. I would've been better off with Bouquet or Sahlia." Shu said to me.

We were both walking out the village gate and we were on our way to the lake where the stone was. I can't believe I have to swim down there just to get a stupid stone.

"Are you sure that we're on the right track?" Shu asked me.

I sighed and turned the map that he was holding. "Your map's upside down." I told him.

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that." He said while scratching back of his head.

"I'm so glad that I brought a spare map." I muttered while looking at my map.

"Did you bring the compass?" I asked with annoyance in my voice.

"Uh…" I heard Shu whisper. I sighed at his stupidity.

"Can you do _anything_ right?" I said while I was searching for something in my bag. I took out a compass from the bag and gave it to Shu.

"Here, make yourself useful." I muttered while I gave him the compass. "Don't lose it!"

"Hey! I may be forgetful sometimes, but I'm not clumsy!" he shouted.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Ugh! Why do you always have to be so irritating!"

"I think you got it the other way around."

"Huh?"

"See?"

"Shut up!"

"Look who's talking!"

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"It means you have to learn how to keep your big mouth shut! Why can't you grow up!"

"Oh, like you! You're way too mature and you can't have fun like everyone ells!"

"But at least I'm not an idiot like you!"

"Stop calling me an 'idiot', bookworm!"

"And _you _should stop calling me 'bookworm'!"

"I wouldn't call you that if you didn't read books all the time!"

"You should read a book once and awhile!"

"No way! Not happening!"

"Ugh! I don't know why Bouquet and Sahlia fell in love you."

"Well at least I have some girls that like me. What about you? I don't think I see anyone here that likes you. If you're so great, then why don't you have anyone who has a crush on you?"

"H…How should I know?" I sighed in defeat. I had enough bickering with Shu. We continued to walk and I have no idea how Zola thought that this was a good idea.

"Are we there yet?" Shu complained.

"We won't get there for another two days or so."

"Two day!"

"Didn't you hear what I just told you before? I already told you that it'll take us a few days until we get to the lake."

"Oh, sorry. Your lecture was so boring, I must've fallen asleep."

"Oh, hahaha. It's typical for you to joke around all the time."

"At least I know how to have fun. You always read books and you say that it's fun to read."

"It is! Why don't you try it sometimes?"

"I have much better things to do than reading stupid books."

"Is it the book that's stupid or are you the one who's stupid?"

"You really love calling me an idiot, don't you?"

"Kinda…" I was doing my best not to laugh.

I decided to stop arguing with him since it'll only make me sound stupid. I can't wait until this search is over. I rather eat dirt than spend a day with Shu.

We walked for awhile now and we were starting get tired. I saw a big apple tree up ahead.

"Let's take a break." I said.

"Finally…" I heard Shu sigh in relief.

I picked an apple from the tree and threw it at Shu. He caught it and blinked for a few times. I picked another apple for myself. I looked over to Shu who was still just staring at the apple.

"What? Are you allergic or something?" I asked.

"No, it's not that. I just don't really like fruits."

I sighed at his answer. "You should try it first. It's really good." I told him.

I took a bite out of my apple and sat down under the tree. I looked at Shu again and he sat down next to me. He took a bite from the apple.

"Well?" I said. He gulped down the apple.

"It's good…" he said in surprise.

"Told you." I muttered. I opened my bag again and searched for something. I took out a book from the bag. I opened the pages and stopped when I found the page that I was looking for.

"A book?" I heard Shu said.

"What? Got a problem with that?" I muttered without looking at him. I took another bite from the apple and continued to read.

He was leaning his head closer to the book. "What!" I shouted.

"I'm just curious about what you're reading." He answered.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to find out how much of a bookworm you are."

"Oh. Figures… I really thought that you would be interested in reading."

"Well…"

"What? You want to read it?"

"But it doesn't have any pictures…" he complained while looking away and scratching the back of his head. I sweat dropped when I heard his answer.

"Are you six or something?" I complained again.

I searched my bag again and took out another book. I shoved it over to Shu.

"Here! If you want to read it, you can borrow it." I told him.

He took the book from me and I continued to eat my apple. I looked over to Shu and he already finished his apple and he was flipping some pages from the book.

"What's this book about?" he asked me.

"It's about a boy who wants to become stronger so he could protect the ones he loves. But someone tricked him so he killed his own family and eventually he died of shock."

"Creepy…"

"If you don't want to read it then give it back!" I demanded while reaching my hand out so he could give me the book back.

"But… I'm curious what happens next."

"Oh? So you're finally interested in books?"

"I-It's not that! I'm just…uh…"

"Ok, ok. If you don't want to explain then don't. Just give it back once you've finished."

"You don't have to worry about that. And besides, why would I keep something that was yours? That's way too creepy."

"Shut up or I'll burn you alive!"

"Ugh!"

We both continued to read our books and we eventually continued to walk towards the lake. I took the book that I gave Shu so he wouldn't lose it or drop it. He's much too clumsy to hold a simple book like this one.

It was starting to get dark. I'm really tired of walking and arguing with Shu.

"Let's set camp here. It's getting late." I said.

"Sure. I'll go get the fire wood, you set up the tent." Shu said.

I nodded and we both did our jobs. I took out the tent from Shu's bag and started to set it up. It was a bit too small but at least it was big enough for the both of us.

I finished setting up the tent and Shu finished his part too. "Did you bring the food?" I asked Shu. He froze at my question.

"I…uh…" he started but he trailed off.

"Don't tell me that you forgot to bring it!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

I sighed and looked around. I saw a small river and walked over to it.

"Hey, where are you going?" I heard Shu said. I lifted up to bottom part of my pants and sleeves.

"Don't just stand there. Help me!" I demanded.

I walked into the river and took out my dagger. I looked around carefully and saw a fish swim by. I quickly stabbed it with my dagger and lifted it up from the water.

"Oh, I see what you're doing." I heard Shu said.

He was bringing a think stick with him. There was another fish and he stabbed it with the stick. After we caught some fish, we walked over to the campfire. I put the fishes on a long stick and placed it around the campfire so it would be cooked.

"I can't believe you forgot to bring the food." I murmured.

"I told you, I'm sorry." I heard Shu said.

I sighed and watched the flames dancing in the air. I pulled my knees closer to my face. Then, a small bit of fire jumped out from the wood and flung right at me.

"AAAGH!" I shouted while brushing the fire away from my clothes.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" I heard Shu asked.

I snapped out of it and continued to watch the flames. "I'm just… a bit afraid of fire…" I confessed.

"Afraid of fire? How come?" Shu asked me again.

"Well…ever since what happened to me back at Mufei. When my parents and sister died in the fire…"

"Oh. That's explains it."

"Even before the fire happened back then, I was always afraid of it."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Before… I played with fire and I accidently burned my little sister, Jina. She wasn't badly hurt. She just had some burn marks on her arms. Ever since then, I swore that I would never act like a child anymore and act maturely so nothing like that would ever happen again."

"Oh… I guess that's why you always act like a grownup."

I nodded and just continued to talk. "Now you know why I don't like to play."

"Yeah. You should've told me about it before. If you did, then we could've been better friends, don't you think?" Shu said while smiling.

"I didn't tell anyone because…well…I don't feel comfortable telling people about my weakness."

"Yeah, but we're your friends, aren't we? You shouldn't be hiding any secrets from us."

I didn't know what to say anymore. I think this is my first time talking to Shu without mocking him or anything like that.

The fish was cooked and we started to eat. When we finished, we put out the fire and went to bed. We crawled into the tent and fell asleep.

**Aaaaand scene! What did you guys think? Good? Stupid? Funny? Well, I had a lot of fun writing this. I also enjoyed making Shu and Jiro fight. But don't worry, in the next chapter where they will appear again, I can assure you that they will be better friends. Well good day and good night!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there! I'm super excited to write this chapter. Cat fight, kyaa!**

**Bouquet's POV**

_**First day of the journey…**_

Sahlia and I just kept walking to the cave. Like everyone ells, we'll get to our destination in a few days. I feel like crying because I got paired up with my rival.

"I wonder what my darling is doing right now…" I murmured. Oops! I was supposed to think it in my head, not out loud! Oops…

"Shu isn't your darling!" Sahlia shouted.

"He is!" I shouted back.

"Shu's mine!" Sahlia shouted.

"He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"I told you, he's mine!"

"No, he's mine!"

"But he obviously likes me much better."

"What did you say! I'm much prettier than you!"

"Appearances aren't everything. And besides, I'm much prettier than you."

"No, you are not!"

"Yes, I am!"

I sighed in exhaustion and we stopped bickering. I took out a map and Sahlia took out a compass.

"Umm…which way is the cave again?" I said.

"It's over…here." Sahlia said while pointing at a small brown dot in the map.

We continued to walk for awhile. I think we've been walking for a few hours now. My legs are going to snap any seconds now.

"Let's take a break there." Sahlia said while pointing under a big tree.

"Finally!" I said, collapsing to the ground.

"I told you, over there!" I heard Sahlia say.

"I…can't…walk…anymore. I…think…I'll…rest…here…" I said while huffing.

I heard Sahlia sigh. I saw her opening her bag and she was searching for something. She took out a bottle of water from her bag and gave it to me.

"Here, you should drink something." She said.

"Thanks but I already have my own water." I told her.

I took out my own water from my bag and drank it. I was unbelievably tired. Sahlia sat down next to me and drank her water. After the break, we continued to walk. No!

"I hate walking. My dress is dirty and my feet hurts!" I complained.

"You really need to stop being so…um…girly?"

"Girly? Well, I guess you're right. But unlike you, I'm not so good with other things than being cute."

"And it's the other way around for me. I'm never good with boys or anything like that. But when you do it, it looks so easy. I'm actually jealous of you."

"But you can talk so easily when you're around Shu. I can't talk very good with him. I'm the one who should be jealous."

"So…we're actually talking without bickering?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah. If we're like this, it really looks like we're good friends. You know, when the conversation isn't about Shu."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, how about it?"

"What do you mean?" I was really curious. Sahlia reached out her hand to me as a sign that she wants to shake hands.

"Let's be good friends. If we talk about Shu, we won't freak out or fight. If we're around him…um…" she trailed off and started to think. She put her index finger on her chin and continued to think.

"If we're around him, we'll just act like friends and let him chose in the end." I suggested.

"Yeah! But don't you think we should make a schedule so we won't fight over him?"

"I agree! So…when I'm working, you can hang out with him. When I finish working, it'll be my turn."

"Ok. It's a deal then!" she shoved her hand closer to me and I accepted it.

"But under one condition!" I suddenly said.

"What?"

"I can still call him 'darling'."

"Oh…fine."

"Alright, it's a deal!"

We shook each other's hands and it was a deal. I'm really wondering…will our friendship really be better now? Well, I hope so. I guess it would be fun if we're both friends rather than rivals for 24 hours.

It was finally getting dark. I was so tired and my feet were killing me. I really need to rest.

"Let's camp out here. I'll go make the tent; you'll go find some firewood." Sahlia said.

"What? I don't want touch dirty wood."

"Would you rather make the tent?"

"Oh…fine!"

I sighed in defeat and started to pick up some firewood. My skin really crawled when I saw some worms.

"Kyaa!" I shouted.

"What?" I heard Sahlia ask.

"W-W-W-Worms!" I stuttered.

"Oh, come on! They're just worms. And trust me; they won't be the only ones you'll see in this search."

"What!" I'll see more of them?"

"Yup."

"Noooooooo!"

I felt like crying. I can't believe I have to be part of this. I really want to sleep on my soft bed. I finally finished picking up the wood and Sahlia finished making the tent. I placed the wood in the middle of camp and made a fire. I took out some dried food for the both of us.

"Here, eat this." I said while giving the dried food to Sahlia.

"Thanks." She said.

Thanks to the campfire, we weren't very cold anymore. After we ate, we crawled into the tent and fell asleep. The ground was hard and cold but I guess this isn't a fancy inn or hotel. I really, really hope that we'll get home soon.

**That's it! I'm sooo sorry that this chapter is awful and confusing. I really didn't have many ideas for this one. This **_**is **_**an 'Andropov and Kluke' story. I only have good ideas for them and not for the other ones. I really apologize! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, hello! I'm back! Did you like my other chapters? I took a long time before so I made it up by uploading chapter 4-11. That's my way of saying sorry. I'm SO SORYY! Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it! But I doubt it…**

**Zola's POV**

_**The first day of the journey…**_

"Did you bring the water?" I asked Marumaro.

"Yup, maro!" he said.

I was walking with Marumaro to volcano. I was holding a map that showed where the volcano would be. It'll take a few days to get there. I wonder how the others are doing. I'm worried about Sahlia and Bouquet and of course about Jiro and Shu. They can't work well together. I think I made a big mistake about pairing them up.

It's been a few hours since we've left the village. I noticed that Marumaro was getting tired. I sighed and stopped walking. Marumaro did the same.

"We can rest here for awhile." I said.

"O…k" I heard Marumaro said. He was really tired so he just collapsed to the ground. I sat down next to him and took out a bottle of water. I didn't drink much since we'll have to save a lot when we reach the volcano. We'll need all the water we can get.

"How…long…are…we…going…to…walk, maro?" I heard Marumaro said while huffing.

"Very long if we keep taking breaks." I answered without looking at him.

"Alright. Let's walk so this can be over soon, maro…" he said.

I nodded and stood up with him. We continued to walk towards the volcano. Marumaro was really tired. I can't believe he could be so tired like this. He's always active. Is he sick?

"Hey, Marumaro?" I started.

"What, maro?"

"Are you sick?"

"No. I just don't like walking, maro."

"But you always chase girls, don't you? You're always active. What's wrong?"

"You're not wearing a skirt so I can't have any fun, maro!" he answered sulkily.

I sweat dropped at his answer. I sighed and continued to walk. But then, a monster appeared in front of us. It looked like a bear and it had long claws.

"What, maro!" I heard Marumaro shout.

I took out my sword and I was ready to fight. "Marumaro, get ready to fight!" I told him.

"Right, maro!" I heard him say.

The monster jumped at me and I dodged. I slashed it with my sword but the monster stopped it with his claws. I kept pushing but it wouldn't work.

"Kyaa!" I heard Marumaro shout as he flung himself at the monster. He kept hitting the monster on the head with a big stick. The monster grabbed Marumaro's cape and threw him away.

"Marumaro!" I shouted.

I moved out of the way and went behind the monster. I stabbed it with my sword. I pulled my sword out and the monster fell to the ground. I ran to Marumaro's aid. Thankfully, he was still ok.

"Marumaro, are you ok?" I asked.

"I see stars, maro…" I heard him say.

"Oh, look! Some girls wearing skirts!" I said.

"Where, maro!" he said while sitting up.

He looked around but there was no-one here. "You lied, maro!" he said.

"I needed to so you would wake up." I told him.

He stood up and we continued to walk. It was getting dark now. We set up camp and slept after we ate some dried food.

**That's the end for this chapter! I'm so sorry because it's so short. I don't have any ideas for this chapter. But I promise you, the next one will be 10 times better. Andropov and Kluke! Well, see ya later and watch out for the next chapter. Again, so sorry that this chapter is so short.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like this one. I'm sure I will. Well, here it is!**

**Andropov's POV**

We were walking together to the forest. It's been only a few minutes since we left the cave.

"Andropov?" I heard Kluke say.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That breeze…"

We both stopped at out tracks and she was right. There was a cold breeze.

"I guess it means that we're close to the forest…" I murmured.

"So… should we change into our warm clothes?" I heard Kluke suggest.

"Um…I guess…"

We walked away from each other and went behind some bushes.

"Don't peek." I heard Kluke say.

"W-What! D-Don't flatter yourself!" I stuttered. Oh, great! Now my face is red. Darn it!

I hid myself behind some bushes and I took out my clothes from my bag. I put it on a big rock that was near me. I pulled my shirt from my head and threw it on the rock.

I suddenly looked behind me and saw Kluke behind some bushes. She was taking off her clothes. I went completely red when I saw her bare shoulders and back. I quickly looked away. _What the heck am I doing! _I thought angrily to myself.

I put on my coat and pants. I wiped the sweat from my face since it was so hot now that I've worn my coat. I pulled out my shoes and shoved my boots on to my feet. I put on my gloves and headphones. I was finally finished.

"Hey! Are you ready?" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." I heard Kluke say.

We both went out from the bushes. My face turned a bit pink when I saw how cute Kluke looked. She was wearing a pink coat that looked like a dress and her hair was down. I kept staring at her.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I heard Kluke say while waving her hand in front of my face.

"O-Oh, sorry." I stuttered when I finally snapped out of it.

"Shall we get going?" I heard Kluke say again.

"Ok, sure." I said while smiling.

We continued to walk and the breeze was getting colder. I could see snow now. We walked faster and I saw the forest. It was filled with snow and the trees were covered with it like everything ells in it.

"We're here!" I said when we stopped walking.

"Yeah but, how will we find the stone?" I heard Kluke say.

"Well… maybe it's in a tree or under the snow."

"Oh, no. This is gonna take forever!"

"I don't really mind…" I whispered to myself. But Kluke heard me somehow.

"What did you say?" she asked me softly.

"O-Oh, it's nothing."

"No, I heard you. You said that you didn't mind. What did you mean by that?"

"Um… w-we should just find the stone, alright?"

"Hmm…alright."

I was so glad that she didn't ask me again. It would be really hard for me to explain since I don't understand it myself. I love being with her. Just walking with her already makes me happy. It's strange. I wonder…am I really in love with her?

I looked over to her and blushed when I saw her smile at me. I smiled back at her and continued to look around. It was a good thing that we wore warm clothes or ells we could've freeze to death here.

"I'll look over there, ok?" I said while pointing to some trees.

"Oh, ok then." She replied.

I walked over to a tree and I looked into a hole in the tree. It was empty. I moved on to the next tree and looked into the hole. Again, it was empty. All trees look the same to me and they all have holes in them. The stone could be anywhere.

While I was looking, something hit me on the back. It was so cold! I looked back and I saw Kluke giggling. She was holding a snowball in her hand.

"H-Hey!" I shouted.

She just giggled more and threw another snowball at me. She laughed harder when the snowball hit me again. "Hey!" I shouted again.

I scrunched down and made a snowball. I threw it t her and it her. She laughed and I did the same. I made another snowball and threw it at her. She did the same and we both got hit. We were having so much fun. We kept throwing each other snowballs and we kept laughing.

I threw another snowball but it missed when she went behind a tree. "Hahahaha! You missed!" she said while hiding behind the tree with her head out of the way.

I ran towards her and she laughed. We ran away and I chased her. She stretched her arms our as if she was flying. I kept running and I continued to chase her.

"Hahahaha! You need to run faster if you want to catch me!" she told me.

"Oh, yeah? Just watch!" I told her.

She went behind a tree again and stayed there. She laid her back against the tree. I quickly went around her to surprise her. I saw her turn around and I was holding in my laugh.

"Hmm? Where is he?" I heard her say when she turned her back around. She was looking around for me. I sneaked up on her and was trying not to laugh.

"Gotcha!" I shouted while wrapping my arms around her.

I heard her scream at first but she laughed after. She looked back at me with a bright smile on her face. It was enough to send me to overdrive. She turned her back around and she was facing me. She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and my face turned completely red like a tomato.

I eventually smiled when I saw her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist to support her. I pulled her closer to my body. She pulled my head towards her and she leaned her head to mine. Soon after, my lips were caught in hers. The feeling was amazing. Her body was so warm; I couldn't even feel the cold snow anymore. She stood on tiptoes and she deepened the kiss. I tilted my head so she would have better chance in kissing me.

She broke the kiss and stood up normally. I saw her face turn a bit pink. Her hands slipped away from my neck and slid down to my chest. I was so happy. I couldn't possibly be happier than this. I leaned my head towards her and planted another kiss on her lips. I heard her moan and I pulled her closer to me.

It felt like a dream. But if it is, I don't ever want to wake up. I broke the kiss and smiled. Her eyes were beautiful and I was completely lost in them.

"Andropov?" I heard her say.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked softly.

"I love you…" she said with a tint of pink on her face.

I was caught off guard when she said that. I decided to take action instead and pulled her into another kiss. I felt my face turn a bit red.

I broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes again. "I love you too, Kluke…" I said as easy as anything.

She giggled a bit and it made me smile. I finally let go of her waist and she took a step back. Her face turned redder. I chuckled when I saw her blush.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"You're face is red." I said while pointing my finger at her face.

"N-No, it's not…" she said nervously.

I chuckled more and walked closer to her. I covered her cheek with my hand and pulled her head to mine. I gave her another kiss and she moaned. I broke the kiss and let go of her cheek.

"Remember, Kluke. I'll always be here to protect you. So you don't have to be scared." I told her.

She looked surprise when I told her that. She quickly hugged me tightly.

"Kluke?" I said with concern.

"Thank you…" she whispered into my coat.

I smiled and soon after, we continued to search for the stone. I looked from tree to tree but still, nothing. All trees look the same.

"Hey! Did you find anything?" I shouted so Kluke could hear me.

"No, not yet!" I heard her shout.

"Where could it possibly be?" I murmured to myself.

I looked around the forest and I found the biggest tree in the forest. It looked much bigger than the other ones and it looked different for some reason. I looked at it closely and saw something shine in the hole. My mouth opened in joy.

"Kluke! I found it! Come over here!" I shouted.

I heard footsteps and Kluke came. "Where is it?" she asked when she reached me.

"Up there." I said while pointing at the hole that was much too high for me to reach. "I saw something shining up there."

"Are you sure that it's the stone?" she asked me again. I didn't want my words to betray me so I just nodded nervously.

"Come on, I'll give you boost." I said while scrunching down to the ground and putting my hands behind my back.

"Come on. I'll carry you so you can reach it." I continued.

I felt her foot go on top of my hands and the other foot stepped on my shoulder. She was off balance at first but she got her balance back and put her other foot on my other shoulder.

I grabbed her legs and she was really heavy. She stretched her arm and she was almost at the hole.

"H-Hurry…" I muttered.

"I'm trying…" I heard her say.

She continued to stretch her arm to the hole and her hand went into the hole. She searched around and she took her hand out of the hole.

"Hold on. I think I'm gonna…" I trailed off and I fell to my back.

"AAAGH!" we both shouted.

I fell to the cold snow and I felt something ells fall on top of me. With much effort, I opened my eyes and saw that Kluke was on top off me.

"Kluke… are you ok?" I managed to say.

"Owww… that really hurt…" she muttered.

"I…I'm really sorry. You were too heavy and then I…"

"No, it's ok. It was my fault anyways."

She got off of me and we got up into a sitting position. She showed me something and it was the stone! It was glowing green and it was shaped like a leaf.

"The stone!" I said.

"Yes. I got it before we fell." She replied.

I smiled in joy. I stood up and pulled Kluke to a standing position. She blinked a few times and I saw a tint of pink on her cheeks. I chuckled a bit and pulled her arm towards me and caught her lips in mine. I heard her moan.

I felt her arms go around my neck and she deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss and felt my face heat up. She took a step back and blushed. She opened her hand and looked at the stone. We finally found the stone.

"Oh, goodie. You finally found the stone." I heard a familiar voice say.

We both turned out heads and I saw a woman with light pink hair sitting on a tree branch. It was the same woman who stopped Schneider before.

"I knew following you and let you do the searching would make it easier for us. Thank you for your efforts. But I'm afraid that I'll have to take that stone from you." She continued.

"Kluke, run. Get out of here and take the stone." I whispered.

"But…"

"Go now!" I pushed her out of the way and the attack missed us.

"You have to go! Hurry!" I told her again.

"I won't leave without you!" she said.

"This isn't the time to be stubborn! Just go!"

"Oh, you guys are so boring. Will you run away or not?" the woman said while yawning.

"Go now!" I said with my voice higher than before.

She just nodded and ran away. "You're not gonna get away!" I heard the woman say.

I said a shielding spell and the attack didn't hit Kluke. I gave her the woman an attack but she dodged. She continued to attack Kluke but I kept shielding her so she could get away.

"Oh well… I guess I have no choice." I heard the woman mutter.

"What!" I shouted.

She ran towards me in high speed. She grabbed my neck and lifted me up from the ground. She was choking me and I could hardly breathe.

"Andropov!" I heard Kluke shout.

I heard her footsteps getting closer to me. "Let him go!" she shouted when she was a few feet away from us. "Please, let him go!" she continued.

"Kluke…run…go…" I managed to say while trying so hard to breathe.

"You want me to let him go?" I heard the woman say. "Then, give yourself and the stone to me."

"What?" I heard Kluke say.

"What…do you…mean?" I managed to say again.

"I _mean_, I want the girl _with _the stone. I want to take her back with me. Got it?" she answered.

"What!" I said again.

She was choking me harder now and I couldn't breathe. It felt like my life was being squeezed out from my body.

"I'll do it…" I heard Kluke say.

"Hmmm?" the woman said.

"I'll do it! I'll give you the stone and I'll go with you!" I heard Kluke answer with no fear in her voice.

"No…you can't. Please, Kluke… I'm begging you." I murmured.

"Andropov… you always protect me and I couldn't do the same for you. Now, this is my chance to repay you. I'm really sorry Andropov. But I have to go." I heard Kluke say in a soft voice.

The woman finally let go of my neck and I coughed for air. "Andropov!" I heard Kluke shout.

"Oh no you don't." I heard the woman say. "Remember, you're coming with me."

I was too weak to even move. I heard Kluke's footsteps coming closer and the woman walked towards her. "Goodbye, Andropov…" I heard Kluke whisper.

"Don't go…please, Kluke." I murmured.

"I'll see you soon, little boy." The woman said.

A harsh wind started to blow and the snow was blocking my sight. "Kluke!" I shouted.

The wind stopped and the both of them disappeared. I couldn't believe it. They were both gone. "KLUKE!" I shouted as hard as I can.

"Why…? Why now? Why did this have to happen?" I murmured to myself with tears running down my face. I wasn't able to protect her like I promised. Why…?

"KLUKE!" I shouted as hard as I can again.

**That's it! Sorry if the chapter was much too long. But this is the best chapter so far, well for me. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, hello! Here's the next chapter for this story. I hope you'll like it! Oh and by the way, if you're wondering how I can upload so many chapters in one day, it's because I have tons and tons of time to write these stories.**

**Jiro's POV**

"How much longer will it take until we get to the lake?" Shu asked me.

"We're almost there. So get ready to get wet. We'll have to swim to the bottom so we can get the stone." I answered.

"Did you bring your swim suit?" he asked me again.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yup. It's been awhile since I've swim."

We continued to walk and we finally found the lake. It wasn't too big and it was crystal clear. "Come on, let's get changed." I said.

We went behind some bushes and we stripped down to our swim suit. I went out from the bushes and jumped into the water. I popped my head from the water and looked behind me. I saw Shu coming over and he jumped into the water.

I gave him a look and he nodded. We took a deep breath and dived into the water. We swam deeper into the water but there wasn't anything under the lake except for mud. We made it to the bottom and we started to search around for the stone.

I ran out of air and swam up to the surface. I inhaled deeply and started huffing. Soon after, Shu came up and took some deep breaths. "Find anything?" I asked.

"Nothing. You?"

"No. There isn't anything under the lake except mud."

We took a deep breath and dived into the water again. We made it to the bottom again and I swam around to try and find something. I saw something shining somewhere. I looked over to Shu and I pointed to the surface.

We swam up and I inhaled deeply again. "What? Did you see something?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I saw something shining. It was over there." I said while pointing to the shining object that I saw. It shined and it was obvious that it was the stone.

"Really? Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He dived into the water and I did the same. We swam to the object and we reached it. I pulled it out from the mud and we both went out to the surface.

We inhaled some air and I lifted up my hand that was holding the object. I opened my hand and saw the stone shining. It was pure white and it was a simple oval shape.

"The stone!" I heard Shu say.

We swam to land and I put the stone on the ground. "So…we got it." I murmured.

"Yeah. So we're going to Jibral, right?" Shu said.

"Yeah. Hopefully we'll meet up with the others." I said.

We put on our regular clothes back on and I took out the stone from my pocket. Shu was on my side and we both gazed at the stone.

"Oh… how pretty." I heard someone say.

We both looked behind us and we both saw a man with long golden hair and a scar on his face. He was laying his back on a tree.

"Who are you!" we both demanded.

"It's none of your concern. All you need to know is that I'm from the Minao family." He answered.

"So you're the one who killed Kluke's family?" Shu barked.

"Actually, no. My father and mother were the ones who entered the battle field with some other family members. I was still 10 at the time and I wasn't allowed to follow them." He answered again.

"It makes no difference! If you want the stone, you'll have to go through us!" I shouted.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to defeat me? You two are just boys. What damage could you possibly do to me?" he said while laughing.

"It doesn't matter as long as we keep the stone safe." Shu said.

I heard the man whisper a spell and some fireballs were shooting themselves at us. We both dodged and I kept the stone in my pocket. I said another spell and some water from the lake were forming a big wave and it slammed into the man.

When the water cleared, the man was protected by a barrier and he wasn't hurt. "Impressive. You're able to do that spell at such a young age. But it's still much too weak." The man said.

Shu did a spell and a number of swords were flying around him. The swords flew to the man and it made a cut on his arm. The other swords missed when he dodged.

The man got angry and he whispered a spell. Suddenly, I couldn't move and Shu couldn't move either. "W…What did…you do?" I managed to say.

"I did a paralyzing spell on both of you." He answered.

He walked over to me and searched around my pocket. He pulled the stone out from my pocket and smirked. "Hey! Give it back!" I heard Shu say.

"Not a chance." The man said plainly.

He walked away from us. Before he ran away into the forest, he said something to us. "You should be more worried about something ells, other than this stone." He said.

I barely registered what he just said. "What do you mean?" I asked while trying to move.

"You'll find out soon enough…" the man whispered before he ran away into the forest.

The paralyzing spell disappeared from us as we quickly tried to find the man. Sadly, we can't find him and the stone was gone.

"Sorry. I couldn't protect the stone." I said.

"No, it's ok. The thing that I'm worried about is what that man just said. What ells are we supposed to be worried about?" Shu said.

"I don't know. But if that man from the Minao family just chased after us, doesn't that mean that the others are in danger?"

"You're right! What should we do?"

"We can't do anything than just believe in them. It's too late for us to find them now. It'll be better if we just go back to Jibral."

"But… Is it really too late?"

"Yes. They might be fighting already. But like what just happened, they won't kill us and will just take the stone. Maybe that was what he meant."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It probably means that they'll just take the other stones. I'm a bit worried about Sahlia and Bouquet though. I'm not too worried about Andropov and Kluke since they're both strong. For Zola and Marumaro, in my opinion they should be fine."

"I hope you're right…"

**The end for this chapter! Find out what happens to Sahlia and Bouquet in the next chapter. See ya guys later and please, please, please review! Don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Here's the fight between Sahlia & Bouquet VS Cynthia. Enjoy and please review!**

**Sahlia's POV**

"We're here!" I shouted when we finally arrived at the cave.

"Finally!" Bouquet shouted while pushing her arms in the air.

We pulled out the flashlight that Kluke gave us and turned it on. We both walked inside the dark cave. It was unbelievably dark. It was a good thing that Kluke gave us some flashlights.

"Hmm… where's the stone?" I murmured.

"I don't know. Is it even possible for us to find it in this place?" Bouquet replied.

I shrugged and we continued to search around in the cave. It was really deep and the echoes could go on forever. While I was walking, Bouquet suddenly tripped and fell down.

"Owww!" she shouted when she hit the ground.

"H-Hey, are you ok?" I asked while trying to help her up.

"Y…Yeah. But what did I trip on?" she said when she got up to her feet.

I pointed my flashlight to where Bouquet just tripped. I saw something like a panel or something like that to trigger a trap or something.

"What's that?" I heard Bouquet say when she saw the panel.

"I don't know. But it's a dead end up ahead." I said while pointing my flashlight to the wall that meant there was no other route to the stone.

I pointed my flashlight at the panel again and I grew curious. I stepped on it and something happened. The wall that was blocking the way suddenly moved. The middle part of it was opening and revealed something shining even without the flashlight shining on it.

"Pure luck…" I murmured.

We walked over to the stone and picked it up. It was shining and it was shaped like the sun. It was the color orange and more specifically, it looked like a circle but had triangles around it like the sun.

We both ran out of the cave and put the flashlights back into our bags. When we wanted to walk, we heard someone laughing.

"Is that it? I thought you guys were going to get into some traps or something. Oh well, at least you got the stone. Hahahaha." The person said.

We turned around and saw a girl with dark purple hair sitting on a rock. She fits the description of the one who stole the crown from Jibral!

"D…Don't tell me you're from the Minao family." I said nervously while putting the stone in my pocket.

"Oh, so you've heard about my family? That's good since I hate introducing myself to other people. But if you must know, my name's Cynthia; the third oldest sibling of the Minao family."

"Oh. No wonder you look so old." Bouquet said, trying to get Cynthia's attention away from the stone.

"What did you say! I'm still 16!" Cynthia shouted.

"Makes no difference. You're still older than us so we're much prettier than you." Bouquet continued.

"What was that! There's no-one in this world who's prettier than me!" Cynthia shouted again.

"In a hundred years, there will!" I shouted.

"You two…are going to pay!" Cynthia said while turning her hands into fist.

Uh-oh… well this plan really backfired. I didn't think that she would get so angry.

I heard Cynthia whisper a spell and a big tornado blew me and Bouquet away.

"AAAAGH!" we both shouted.

It was obvious that we can't beat this girl. Suddenly, Bouquet used the powers of the Rah clan and she transformed into a big bird.

She grabbed me with her beak and she flew us away. "Hey! Get back here!" I heard Cynthia demand.

Another tornado was chasing us but Bouquet was able to dodge it. We got away from that maniac and we continued to fly away. When we were far enough, Bouquet put me down and transformed back to normal. I took out the stone and sighed in relief when I saw that I was ok.

"Thanks, Bouquet. You really saved us!" I said while looking back at Bouquet with a smile.

"It was nothing! I'm an expert in running away!" she told me.

"So…what should we do now?" I asked.

"Like Zola said, we'll go back to Jibral and wait for the others." Bouquet answered.

I nodded and we made our way to Jibral. Hopefully, we won't run into anything ells along the way. It was enough to deal with that crazy Cynthia.

**That's it! So, so, so, so sorry because this chapter is so short. And I have a feeling that the next chapter will be short as well. I'm really sorry! ****Gomenasai****! Well…I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! Sorry that you've been waiting for this one. In the end, you'll be a bit surprise about what they did to Kluke. Find out in some other chapters. Oops! I'm off topic here. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

**Zola's POV**

Marumaro and I finally made it to the volcano. Thankfully, it wasn't active but we still need to be careful. I gave Marumaro a look and he nodded. We walked up the volcano and the ground still felt a bit hot. We continued to walk up the volcano and we were searching for the stone.

"I wonder where it could be, maro…" I heard Marumaro murmured.

"Just keep looking." I told him.

We kept looking around and under some rocks. It felt like forever. This volcano is quiet big and this could take awhile.

"Lady Zola! I found it!" I heard Marumaro shout.

"What? Where?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Over here, maro!" Marumaro said while running towards me while holding something in his hands.

He showed me something and it was the stone! It was shaped like flames and it was glowing red. "How did you find it?" I asked.

"Well…I was looking for the stone, maro. I accidently stepped on some dried lava and I found the stone under it, maro." He answered.

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter since we have the stone now. We should get back to Jibral." I told him while taking the stone and putting it in my pocket. We both went down from the volcano and Marumaro was skipping down in joy. He looked really happy.

Suddenly, someone shot an arrow and it landed right in front of us. I looked around and saw a boy with blonde hair between two trees. He smirked at us and walked over.

"Thank you for finding the stone for me." He said.

"For you! Don't joke around, maro!" Marumaro shouted.

"Keep your mouth shout, little Devee. If you don't know who I am, then I'll tell you. My name's Schneider Minao. It's not a pleasure to meet you." The boy said.

"Are you the one who attacked Kluke and Andropov before?" I asked while pulling out my sword.

"Oh, that Nyamiko girl told you about me? I'm flattered. Well, to answer your question, yes I did." He said plainly.

I ran towards him and swung my sword at him. He dodged and went behind me. He kicked me in the back and I fell to the ground. "Lady Zola!" I heard Marumaro shout.

I swung my leg and made Schneider lose balance. He fell back and I was about to hit him in the face. He rolled over and the punch didn't hit him. He got up to his feet and I did the same. I heard Marumaro whisper a fire spell and some orbs of fire threw themselves at Schneider.

Some of the orbs missed and he others managed to hit him and burn him a bit. I took the advantage and kicked him to the ground. He turned his back and immediately pointed my sword towards his nose.

"Do you honestly think that his little trick will work on my?" Schneider said.

"What!" I muttered.

I heard him whisper a spell and my eyes went blind. My eyes were covered in darkness and I couldn't see anything. "What did you do!" I demanded.

"Nothing much. I just used the Minao's ancient spell and I made you blind. Don't worry about it. It's limited and I can undo it whenever I want to." I heard Schneider say.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I raised my sword to get ready. I still couldn't see anything so I just used my other senses.

"Hold on, Lady Zola!" I heard Marumaro shout.

"Owww!" I heard Schneider yell. "Let go of me!"

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" I heard Marumaro say. I had no idea what he was doing.

"Get off!" I heard Schneider shout.

I heard a loud thump and I grew worry. I felt a hand searching around in my pocket. His hand went out of the way before I could whit it with my sword. "Thank you for the stone." I heard Schneider say.

The spell finally disappeared and I was able to see again. I saw Marumaro under a tree, unconscious. I quickly walked over to him and he was still out cold. I slapped him and he woke up.

"Owww! That hurt, maro!" Marumaro shouted.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Wait, maro! Where's Schneider, maro!" he said.

"Sorry but he got away with the stone." I told him.

"Oh no, maro!" he said.

I sighed and helped him up. "Let's just get back to Jibral." I said.

"Ok, maro." He replied.

I put back my sword and I started to walk towards Jibral in depression. I can't believe I lost the stone and this journey's been nothing but a failure.

**The end for this chapter. Sorry if it's so short. The next one will be better, I hope… well if you don't understand part of the battle; after Zola got blind, Marumaro bit Schneider's leg and the loud thump was because Schneider kicked Marumaro to the tree.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the new shocking chapter! Not really. I was just kidding. Or maybe I wasn't. This isn't shocking or anything like that. Well, maybe it is. Enjoy and review! Review! Review!**

**Kluke's POV**

My eyes started to flutter open. My vision was a blur. My head was spinning and the only thing that I felt was…huh! I felt like my hands were chained up and they were hanging on the wall. I was sitting on the ground and I felt cold.

My vision finally cleared up and I noticed that I was in some kind of building with a dungeon theme. The room was big and I really _was _chained up. My arms were hanging on some chains that were stuck on to the wall. I looked down to my wardrobe and my eyes were opened wide.

I wasn't wearing my coat anymore. I wasn't wearing any shoes either. I just wore a white shirt but it was too short and it didn't cover up my stomach. I was wearing a short white skirt and my clothes were in rags. My hair was still down and the headache was agony.

"W…What am I doing here? Where am I?" I asked myself.

"Oh. You're finally awake." I heard someone say. I lifted my head and saw four people in front of me. One of them was Schneider and another one was the woman who stopped Schneider before. I saw a man with golden hair and a girl with dark purple hair.

"W…Who are you people?" I managed to say.

"I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself before. My name is Delphinium Minao; the second oldest sibling from the Minao family." The woman with light pink hair said.

"My name's Cynthia Minao; the third oldest sibling from the Minao family." The girl with dark purple hair said.

"I'm Logi Minao; the oldest sibling from the Minao family." The man with golden hair said.

"And as you know, my name's Schneider Minao; the youngest sibling from the Minao family." Schneider said. He scrunched down and lifted my chin up. "You're a bit cute. I wouldn't mind spending a day with you." He continued.

I bit his finger and he let go of me. "Owww! You little pest!" he shouted. He stood up and kicked me in the face. I was leaving a trail of blood on my mouth but at least the kick made my headache disappear.

I looked over to the others and they were smiling in joy and laughing at me. "Where am I? How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"You're in the Minao family's dungeon. We did a few changes to the place so we call it the 'Tower of Despair'." Cynthia said.

"You've been asleep for two days straight." Logi continued.

"Two days…?" I murmured.

I saw that Delphinium was holding something. It was a whip. She pulled a small part of it to show how hard it was. She whipped me with it and she kept doing it until I screamed so loud, I bet my parents heard me from heaven.

"AAAAGH!" I shouted. Tears of pain were running down my face now.

"Please, stop. Stop it…" I whispered when delphinium stopped for a second.

The pain was unbearable. I breathed deeply and blood was starting to flow out from my mouth. "Had enough already? I was starting to enjoy it." I heard Delphinium say while laughing.

"Is this girl really from the Nyamiko family? She's much too weak if you ask me." Cynthia said.

"If she's so weak, then it would make things much easier." Logi said.

"The wind will blow everything in sight. I shall control the wind in my desires, Dance of storms." I whispered. I blew a harsh tornado from my mouth and it was blowing everything away. I blew harder and the four of them were going to get blown away.

"You little brat!" I heard Logi yell while stabbing my hand with his sword.

"AAAGH!" I shouted. The harsh tornado stopped and my hand was covered with blood.

Logi finally took out his sword from my hand and the blood was oozing out from my hand much faster and more blood was flowing down my arm.

"I think we should leave and come back once this little brat calms down. Remember, she's still a Nyamiko and we can't let our guard down." Logi said while walking away. They went out from the room and I was alone.

"Andropov… I hope you're safe." I murmured.

**Jiro's POV**

Me and Shu finally made it to Jibral. We both went through the gate and we both saw Zola and Marumaro in front of us. "Zola! Marumaro! Over here!" Shu shouted while waving his arm in the air so he could get their attention.

They both saw us and ran towards us. "Hey, did you find the stone?" Zola asked us.

We both froze at the question. "Well…we found it but…um…" I trailed off and I really didn't want to tell them that we lost it.

"Someone from the Minao family took the stone from you, right maro?" Marumaro said.

"How did you know?" we both asked.

"Because our stone was stolen by the Minao family as well." Zola said.

We both muttered an 'oh'. I couldn't believe that Zola lost the stone. I bet that Bouquet and Sahlia lost their stone as well. I'm not sure about Kluke and Andropov but I'm sure that they're fine at least.

"Guys!" I heard some voices from behind us. We both looked behind us and saw Bouquet and Sahlia running towards us.

"Did you get the stone?" I asked them when they reached us.

"YUP!" they both said.

"What!" all of us said in disbelieve.

"We got the stone." Bouquet said.

Sahlia searched her pocket and took out the stone. "See?" Sahlia said while showing us the stone.

"You got it?" Shu asked.

"Yup. Are you impressed, darling?" Bouquet said.

"Well yeah. But didn't someone from the Minao family attack you guys?" Shu asked.

"Yes. But we ran away." Sahlia told us.

"Ran away?" all of us said while sweat dropping.

"Well, at least they got the stone. The only ones that aren't here are just Andropov and Kluke." I said.

"Huh? They aren't here yet? I thought they would get here before any of us." Bouquet said.

"Yes but… maybe they're having a hard time reaching here, maro." Marumaro said.

"Let's just wait for him at the gate." Shu said.

We nodded and we went outside the gate. After awhile, we saw Andropov walking towards us. He was looking down to the floor and he looked depressed.

"Hey, Andropov! Over here!" Shu shouted.

Andropov snapped out of it and walked faster towards us. "Have you been waiting for a long time?" he asked us when he reached us.

"No, we just got here. But, where's Kluke, maro?" Marumaro said.

Andropov froze at the question. "She…She…" he trailed off and some tears were running down his face.

"Hey! Why are you crying?" Sahlia asked.

"Kluke…got captured…" He said while turning his hands into fists.

"She got captured? How?" Shu asked.

He told us what happened and he kept apologizing. He cried harder and I couldn't believe that Kluke got captured. "I'm so sorry… I wasn't able to protect her…" he said.

"It's not your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for it." I told him.

After a long chat, we went to the inn and stayed there for the night. In the morning, we were planning how to save Kluke and get back the stones.

"Where could they be hiding? Any ideas?" Zola asked.

"I once heard that the Minao family has a dungeon somewhere around here." Andropov said while still trying to hold in his tears.

"Do you have any idea where it is?" I asked him.

"In the rumor, it is said that the tower is on top of mountain called Mingkai." He told us.

"Mingkai? It's not far from here. Should we go and check?" Zola suggested.

"Of course we should!" All of us said.

**That's it! Well? How was it? Bad? Stupid? Horrible? Well, watch out for the next chapter! See ya later and good night!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLO! How are you? Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Review! Review! P.S. I think you may cry in this chapter so…**

**Kluke's POV**

"Aww… are you finished already?" Cynthia said when she finally stopped whipping me.

I was losing a lot a blood and it was making me fell dizzy. I was too weak to fight back. Or maybe, it's because I don't _want_ to fight back. If I do and run away, I'll only cause trouble for my friends like. I can't do that.

"Why don't you just kill me already?" I managed to say.

"If we kill you now, then it wouldn't be so fun. We're gonna kill you really slow and have fun in the process. It's like killing two birds with one stone." Schneider answered.

All of them were in the room and laughing in joy. I hate them. But I can't do anything about it. It's hard to believe that they're actually human. They act much like monsters than people.

My eyes felt heavy and the pain was spreading through my body like fire. The smell of my blood and the taste of it in my mouth were making it worse. I just wish that this could all end so I don't have to suffer anymore. Then, sleep took over me and everything went black like an abyss.

**Andropov's POV**

We made our way through the mountain and the only thing left was how to get into the tower.

"So…how are we going to get up there?" I heard Sahlia say while pointing up to a small window with no glass.

We were thinking of something and we finally thought of something. All eyes went to Bouquet. She noticed that we were looking at her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Can you carry all of us up there?" Jiro asked.

"W-Well…I can but…"

"No buts!" I cut her off.

All eyes went to me now. "We have to save Kluke no matter what!" I continued. They all nodded and Bouquet turned into a big bird.

We got on to her back and she flew up to the window. "Can you fly faster, maro?" Marumaro said.

"You're all too heavy! This is the best I can do…" Bouquet told us.

We sighed and went on with it. She continued to fly us to the window. "Oh… she's sleeping." I heard someone say.

"Stop, now!" I said.

Bouquet stopped flying and I told everyone to be quiet. "And I was having so much fun playing with her." The voice continued to say.

"It's not so fun when she's out cold." I heard another voice say. I remember this voice. It's the woman who took Kluke away!

"Then, let's just leave her here and we'll have some more fun later." I heard a man say.

I heard a door open and close. Bouquet continued to fly us up and we immediately went into the window. Our mouths were left hanging when we saw a Kluke. She was covered in blood and her arms were chained up on the wall. She was sitting on the ground and her clothes were in rags.

We ran towards her and I felt my heart shatter when I saw her. We froze when we reached her. "You guys go and find those Minao siblings!" I shouted to them.

"What?" Shu said surprisingly.

"Just look at what they did to Kluke. Go get them and give them our revenge! I'll stay here and take care of Kluke. She's my responsibility…" I told them.

"A…Alright. We'll go find them and you'll catch up with us." Zola said.

I nodded and they ran towards the door. They dashed out and left me like I asked them to. I looked back at Kluke and walked closer to her. I scrunched down or more like collapsed down to her. I started to cry at the sight of her. Her face was filled with blood and scars.

"Kluke…" I started. I cupped her face with my hands and I cried harder. "What did they do to you…?" I continued with a weak voice.

I leaned my head towards her and caught her lips in mine. I felt her blood in the kiss. The taste of it was bitter. I broke the kiss and she was still out cold. "What did you do to deserve this…?" I said with a weaker voice.

I let go of her face and whispered a fire spell. I burned the chains and she fell to my chest. Her blood was stuck on my clothes but I couldn't care less. I turned her around and she was facing upwards. My tears fell to her face and washed away some of her blood.

"Kluke…" I murmured.

I pulled her into an embrace and more tears were running down my face. "I'm so sorry… this is all my fault. I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

"Andropov…" I heard her whisper into my ear.

My eyes went wide opened and I quickly pulled her down so I could see her face. Her eyes slowly opened and showing her beautiful eyes.

"Andropov…? Is that…you?" she said in a low voice.

"Kluke! You're awake!" I said. Her eyes were half opened. She was so weak; she couldn't even open her eyes? I grew worried about her.

"Andropov… why…are you…here?" she asked.

"I came here with the others. We came here to save you and take back the stones."

"You…have to…leave. The…Minao siblings…don't take pity…on anyone."

"Yeah. I kinda knew that when I saw you like this." I told her. I forced a smile so she wouldn't be worried.

"Please… you have…to…leave." She told me again.

"Try not to talk. You're still too weak. You have to rest."

"Where…are…the others?"

"I told you not to talk!"

"Just tell me!" she was shouting now. She suddenly coughed and blood was flowing out from her mouth.

"Kluke! Are you alright!" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Please…" she said while placing her hand on my shoulder. She gripped on my clothes and she was shaking. "Tell me… where are… the others?" she continued. "Don't…let them…fight."

"Why? I know that the Minao siblings are strong, but I'm sure that the others will be fi-"

I was cut off when she brought her lips to mine. I was so surprise. I still felt her blood in her mouth but strangely, I didn't mind. I brought my hand from her shoulder to the back of her head. Her hair was wet because of her blood. I couldn't believe how much blood she was losing.

She broke the kiss and she was giving me a look. She looked like she was begging me to go and help the others. "Kluke…I can't leave you here. I'll bring you to Jibral and you'll get some help there." I told her.

"No." she muttered when I was about to carry her.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"Go and…help…the others." She murmured.

"I can't just leave you here! Stop being so stubborn!" I said with my voice louder than usual.

"I won't…last long…" she told me.

"Kluke…stop. I don't want to hear any more of it." I told her with tears running down my face. I kept holding her in my arms. She slowly brought her hand to my cheek.

"It'll be…useless. I'll die…very soon." she told me. I felt my heart shatter by her words.

"Don't say that! Please… I don't want to lose you."

"Andropov…remember that…I love you." She slowly lifted her head towards mine. "And I'll always…love you." She continued before she caught my lips in hers. I forgot about everything by her kiss. The taste of her blood tasted bitter but I enjoyed the feeling.

Her lips suddenly fell from mine. I caught her head before it could smash the hard ground. Her hand fell from my cheek and my heart shattered. _Is she…dead? _I thought.

"KLUKE!" I shouted as hard as I could.

"Kluke…please…open your eyes. Don't leave me here." I whispered. I made our foreheads meet and I tried not to sound sad. I tried to hold in my tears. I kept tilting her head with my nose to wake her up. "Kluke…don't leave me. I love you. I love you so much." I whispered softly.

"To me, you're my entire world. Without you, I don't know what to do. When I first saw you, I didn't feel any emotions for you. But when I saw your eyes, my feelings completely changed. At first, I didn't know that feeling. I got to know you and I finally understood what that feeling was. It was love. Kluke, please wake up and say it one more time. Say that you love me again. I would do anything. Please… open your eyes and let me see them. Let me feel your kind kiss one more time. Please… stop joking and open your eyes! Please, I'm begging you!" My voice was clear and I was trying my best to not let any fear to be heard in my voice. I meant every word I said.

She wouldn't wake up no matter what I do. I gritted my teeth and my tears dried up. I put her down on the floor and I stood up.

"Come to me, Alubujem!" I shouted.

My shadow transformed into a crystal-shaped monster. It had four arms and I big red eye in the middle of his head. "We're going to take revenge for Kluke… We'll make them pay with their lives!" I started. "I'll make them kneel and beg for forgiveness. I'll make them shed blood like what they did to Kluke. I won't give them any pity. They'll wish that they were never born. Minao siblings… you're going to die!"

My eyes were the eyes of a murderer. My blood was boiling. I couldn't take it anymore. It was enough to see Kluke like this. And now she's…she's dead!

I dashed out of the door and ran down the stairs that were shaped like a circle around the tower. "Minao siblings, you're going to pay with your blood!" I shouted while running down the stairs. I kicked down every door that I came across and there was still nothing. They weren't here.

I continued to run down the stairs and there was still nothing. This tower was huge and it would take awhile for me to find them. I didn't care if I'll have to hunt them down for a thousand years. I'll get them and I'll tear them to pieces. I won't stop until there won't be anything left, even their bones will be turned into ashes and they're blood will be washed away from the rain until there won't be anything left but our memories about them.

**That's it for this chapter. So? What do you think?**

**Kluke fans: What the heck was that!**

**Me: huh?**

**Kluke fans: are you seriously making our Kluke die!**

**Me: c-calm down! I can assure you that the next chapter will be…**

**Kluke fans: we don't care! You're a horrible writer! Go sleep and never wake up ever again!**

**Me: h-hey! I was trying to tell you guys that she isn't really dead.**

**Kluke fans: huh?**

**Me: read the next chapter and you'll find out.**

**Kluke fans: we'll hunt you down if she's really dead!**

**Me: o-of course. Don't worry. And why the heck would I make my favorite character in this anime die?**

**Kluke fans: um… I guess you're right.**

**Me: see? Don't worry. She's not dead, I promise!**

**Kluke fans: alright… sorry about that.**

**Me: no problem!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter. BTW, why aren't there many reviews in this darn story? Is it really bad or something? Well, I hope that I'll get more reviews. But I doubt it since this story is a bit…well…off? Oh well… I'm still a bit young so, don't expect much from me. I'm not gonna tell my age or ells you'll all gasp or something like that.**

**Andropov's POV**

I remembered Kluke's smile while I was running around the tower. They killed her… they killed Kluke! They took her away from me and I can never see her again. They're gonna pay for this!

"Minao siblings! Where are you!" I shouted while running.

I reached the bottom floor and I found them. They were fighting the others. Both teams were badly injured but my friends were the most injured.

"Andropov!" My friends shouted when they saw me.

I walked slowly towards the Minao siblings. My shadow shot hundreds of crystals towards them but they dodged it. I shot more crystals without caring if I would hit my friends.

I heard Zola whisper a barrier spell and my friends were safe from the crystals. The siblings were doing their best to dodge my crystals. They were getting really injured.

"Andropov! Remember, we're still here! You're going to kill us as well!" I heard Shu shout.

I ignored him and continued to fight. I stopped shooting crystals and I saw that the Minao siblings were badly injured. "Sis! I don't think…we can beat this guy." I heard the dark purple girl say.

"Are you giving up already? Just keep fighting!" the woman with light pink hair said.

"Just shut up! All of you will pay with your lives!" I shouted with anger in my voice.

"Andropov! What's the matter? Why are you so angry?" I heard Bouquet ask.

"They…killed her. They killed Kluke! She's dead! It's all because of them!" I shouted.

"What! She's…dead?" I heard Sahlia say.

All of them started to cry after I told them that Kluke was dead. My heart was getting torn apart at the fact that the one I love is gone forever. I didn't care about anything ells anymore besides getting my revenge. I continued to shoot attacks with my shadow and I didn't care if the others were getting hit. I just want the Minao siblings to die and never come back ever again. They'll pay…they'll all pay for what they did to Kluke!

**Kluke's POV**

I coughed out some blood that was blocking my breathing. I coughed harder and eventually threw it all up. The puddle of blood made my skin crawl. My head was spinning. My body felt like its being burned. I tried to open my eyes and my vision was a blur. The only thing that I remembered was…Andropov! He was here with me. How long was I out cold?

I tried to get up but the pain was agony. I tried to yell for help but no words would come out. _What happened? Where's Andropov? _I thought. I looked around and I saw a small elixir on a table.

_Can I use that to cure myself? _I thought while gazing at the bottle of elixir. I slowly got up to my feet and took one step at a time. I lost my strength and fell to the ground. _I won't give up… _I thought. I got up again and slowly walked to the table. Before I could collapse again, I grabbed the bottle. Thankfully, it didn't break.

I got up into a sitting position and I read the label that was on the bottle. It said…

_Cures all injuries but very limited._

_Caution: if time runs out, injuries will return._

Without a second thought I opened the bottle and quickly drank the elixir. Almost instantly, my injuries suddenly disappeared and I got my strength back. All the scars that were on me disappeared as well without leaving any trace of it.

I got up to my feet and dropped the bottle when I ran out the door. "Everyone… wait for me!" I said while running down the stairs. I heard a loud explosion at the bottom floor. I ran faster and I heard some screams. I finally made it to the bottom floor and my eyes widened in shock when I saw my friends sitting outside a room.

"Guys!" I shouted.

All eyes went to me and they ran towards me. They hugged me tightly while calling out my name over and over again. "Kluke…We're so glad that you're alive!" Sahlia said while crying in joy.

"We thought that we lost you, maro!" Marumaro said.

They finally let go of me and I looked over to the door that had the battle. "What's happening?" I asked.

"Andropov's gone crazy. He said that you were dead and he went into battle with the Minao siblings." Jiro answered.

"What? We have to stop him! He can't fight them if he's so emotional." I told them.

"We already tried but he won't wake up from his wish for revenge. He almost killed us in there." Shu told me.

I didn't care and burst the door open. "Andropov!" I shouted.

Andropov stopped attacking and froze at the spot. He slowly turned around and his eyes went wide.

"K…Kluke? Is that you?" he said.

I gave him a smile to reassure him. "Andropov, it's me. I was never dead. I just passed out. Please stop fighting, Andropov. I don't have much ti-" I was cut off when my injuries came back.

My blood got pushed out from my body and the scars came back. My strength ran out and I fell to the ground. Bouquet and Sahlia caught me before my head could land on the hard ground.

"Kluke!" all of my friends said.

"Interesting. She drank the elixir. Too bad that the elixir is limited." I heard Logi say.

"Kluke…you're alive." I heard a familiar voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw Andropov in front of me. He looked worried about me but he looked glad that I was still alive.

"Andropov…stop fighting. We have to…stop." I managed to say.

"No chance! They'll pay for what they did. I won't stop until I get my revenge." He told me.

"You're not…Andropov." I said.

"What?" he asked surprisingly.

"The Andropov I know…is kind hearted. He would…never want…revenge so badly. You're nothing…like him. Give him back to me!" I said with my voice a bit louder.

"Kluke…" he murmured.

"Oh, yuck! Are you guys done yet?" I heard Cynthia say.

Andropov looked back at her with eyes that looked like kill. He suddenly looked back at me with a smile.

"Can I hold her for awhile?" he asked Bouquet and Sahlia.

They both nodded and Andropov took me in his arms. He pulled me into an embrace and it made me blush a bit. "I'm sorry if I made you upset." He whispered into my ear.

"It's…fine." I whispered back.

He pulled me down a bit and he gazed into my eyes. I gazed into his and I was completely lost in them. My eyelids felt heavy and I was so tired. "You should rest, Kluke. I promise, we'll get the job done and we can all go home." he told me.

His voice was so low; it sounded more like a hum. My eyes closed and sleep took over me. "Thank…you." I murmured before I fell into darkness.

**Andropov's POV **

I put Kluke on the ground and stood up. The others followed me and we looked back at the Minao siblings. "Where were we again?" I asked.

Without hearing an answer, all of my friends and I shot an attack at them. All of our attacks did amazing affect on them. They were finally defeated. I looked back at my friends and all of us looked glad. I scrunched down to Kluke and carried her bridal style.

"Let's find the stones and get out of here." I told them.

They all nodded and we searched around the Minao siblings' pockets. We found the stone and we went out of the tower. We made our way to Jibral. I was having a hard time to walk with Kluke in my arms. She's really heavy.

"Is she heavy or something?" Shu asked while looking back at me.

"Yeah. She's _very _heavy." I told him.

"Want me to carry her for you?" Jiro asked while looking back at me as well.

"No. I want…to carry her on my own. I already made a mistake before. I let go of her when I shouldn't have. I won't make the same mistake again." I answered.

They both nodded and looked at the road again. I felt Kluke's head snuggling closer to me. She was still asleep so I'm guessing that she's having a dream or something. She didn't show it, but I can tell that she was happy. _I promise…I won't let anything happen to you ever again _I thought. Almost instantly, she smiled. Did she hear my thoughts?

**That's it! Don't worry. There are still a few more chapters coming. I think it might be just one more chapter. Oh well… it depends on the time I have to write the darn chapter. Well, see ya next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Here's the next chapter that you've been waiting for. I hope you'll like it.**

**Kluke's POV**

I woke up from my deep sleep. I slowly opened my eyes but my vision was still a blur. I decided to close my eyes for again and just use my other senses.

The first thing that I noticed was that I was lying on something soft. I moved my hand a bit and felt that I was being covered by some sheets and my head was on a very soft pillow. I opened my eyes again and my vision went clear.

I turned my head to the side and I saw that I was in a nice, clean room. The walls were white and so was the sealing. I saw that there were a number of chairs next to the bed for visitors and a small side table near the bed. The door was a fresh green color. There was a small window on the other side of the bed.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I felt something cover up most of my body. I brought my hand out of the sheets and it was covered by bandages. I searched the left side of my face and I felt that it was also wrapped in bandages. I guess that would explain why I could only see half of the area since my eye was covered up as well.

I heard the door open and I immediately looked over to it. Someone came in to the room while bringing a bouquet of roses. My face split into a grin when I saw who it was. He nearly dropped the flowers that he was holding when he looked over to me.

"Hi…Andropov." I said in a soft voice.

"Kluke!" he said while running towards me.

"Kluke…you're awake." He murmured when he reached my bed.

"Andropov…where are we?" I asked him.

"Don't worry. You're safe here. We're still in Jibral. You're in the hospital." He told me.

He looked like he remembered something and he showed me the bouquet of roses. The smell filled the room and it made me so relaxed.

"I got you these flowers. I hope you'll like them." He said.

My smiled grew at the sight of the beautiful roses. "I love them. Thank you." I said.

I got up into a sitting position with Andropov helping me. He handed the flowers to me and I accepted them with joy. I pulled them loser to my nose and the smell was lovely. "They smell amazing." I murmured. I gave them back to Andropov and he put them in a vase that was on the side table.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him.

He finished placing the flowers in the vase and looked over to me. He sat down on one of the chairs and looked at me with a smile on his face. "You were asleep for a whole 24 hours. The others went back to Talta because they have some things to take care of. They won't be back for a few days." He told me.

"Oh. Well, what about the Minao siblings? What about the stones?" I continued to ask.

"Don't worry about all that. We defeated the Minao siblings and we got back the stones. We gave them to the king along with the crown. He placed them in a safe place so no-one would take them again." He told me again.

I smiled at his answer. I pulled my hands out of the sheets and I took a good look at them. They were completely covered in bandages. I wasn't wearing the same ragged clothes either. I was wearing a fresh green shirt with long pants in the same color.

Andropov placed his hand on mine and I immediately looked at him on instinct. He was looking at my hands and he was starting to cry. "Andropov?" I said with worry in my voice.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. It was my fault for being so weak. If I had more power, you wouldn't be so hurt. I'm really sorry." He said.

I placed my other hand on his. He looked up to me and I smiled. "It wasn't your fault. It's no-one's fault. You shouldn't keep blaming yourself for everything that happens to me." I told him.

He suddenly brought his lips to mine and I was so surprise. He placed his hand on my cheek that didn't have any bandages. I blushed at this and he just shifted closer to me. I moaned but he just deepened the kiss. He got off from his seat and pushed my head to the wall. He was getting more and more passionate with me. We just kept moving our lips in sync with each other. He finally broke the kiss and gazed at me with lust in his eyes.

"I love you…" he suddenly whispered.

It caught me off guard. I just smiled at him and tilted my head towards him. I planted another kiss on his lips I heard him moan. I broke the kiss and gazed at his eyes. "I love you too…" I whispered. We both blushed and he eventually sat back down.

"Kluke?" he said.

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"How would you feel if we go for a walk?"

"A walk? But I can't. Not in my condition."

He started to chuckle at my words. "I didn't mean _that_. I mean taking you around Jibral on a wheelchair. So? How about it?"

"But, can you do that? I think you should ask the doctors if it's alright."

"I already asked them awhile ago. They said that the fresh air would do you good. I thought that after you've woken up, I could take you for a little stroll. And besides, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Where?"

He chuckled again and had a big grin on his face. "You'll find out once you've seen it. I can assure you, it's something that you would like very much."

I nodded in joy. I would really like it if I can spend some time with Andropov. I've gone through a lot with him and the others. It would be great if I can have some fun in this, especially after the cruel things that the Minao siblings have done to me before.

"Wait here, alright? I'll go ask the nurse where they keep the wheelchairs. I'll be back soon." Andropov told me. I nodded and he went out of the room.

After awhile, he came back with a wheelchair. He walked up to me and I smiled. I brought the sheets out of the way and I slipped my legs out of the bed. It turns out that my legs were also covered in bandages. I gasped when Andropov started to carry me bridal style. My face turned completely red. He put me on the wheelchair and started to push me out of the room.

"Oh, taking her out already?" A nurse said when we were going to go out of the hospital.

"Yes. It's not a problem, is it?" Andropov said.

"No, no. of course it isn't. Take your time and have fun, alright Love Birds?" another nurse said.

"Ok. I'll bring her back later." Andropov said before pushing me out from the hospital. He started to show me around Jibral and I almost forgot how beautiful Jibral was. We went to the fountain and he showed me around some other places. I was having loads of fun with him.

"Thank you, Andropov. I'm having such a great time with you. I appreciate what you're doing for me." I told him.

"Don't thank me yet. I still haven't showed you the surprise that I promised you." He said.

I completely forgot about his promise. I'm really curious about where he's going to take me. He started to take me somewhere that I haven't been to. "Kluke, can you close your eyes for a few minutes?" Andropov asked me. I did what he asked me to do and he continued to walk.

After awhile, he stopped walking and the smell of something sweet filled the area. "You can open your eyes now, Kluke." I heard Andropov say. I opened my eyes and I was lost at the sight. It was a field of flowers in different colors. I saw some lilies, roses, sunflowers and much more flowers that I didn't even know about. "W…What is this place?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. While we were here, I looked around Jibral and I found this place. Apparently, no-one else knows about this place; only us. It's a bit far from town but the sight is beautiful. I thought that you would like this place since you like flowers. So, what do you think?"

"Well, let's make this place our secret hideout. I love this place. And one day, we'll come back here and we can have fun here together."

"Why don't we do it now?"

"But, I can't even stand. How are we supposed to have fun with each other here?"

"It doesn't matter as long as you're here with me. It doesn't matter if you can't walk. I only care if you're still here with me and you still love me. That's all that matters to me."

He came out from behind the wheelchair and went in front of me. He scrunched down so we were the same level. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me for the second time today. His kiss had so much emotion in it. He made me so happy today. I wish time could stop so we could stay like this for much longer. He broke the kiss and we both gazed at each others' eyes.

"I love you, Andropov. I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you too, Kluke. I love you more than you could ever imagine. And…you might not have heard this but, to me, you're my entire world and I love you more than anything. I love you, Kluke. I truly do…"

"Oh, Andropov…"

He started to carry me bridal style again. "Andropov?" I murmured. He just gave me a smile and started to walk in the field of flowers. He put me down when we were in the middle of the field. He laid his back against the flowers and I followed him. The smell of the flowers was amazing and it made me so relaxed. I couldn't believe that this kind of place actually existed in this world. We both watched the clouds go past. I was so glad that he brought me here.

I turned my head to him and he did the same. We both gazed at each other and I was completely lost in his sapphire eyes. He gently placed his hand on my cheek and he gave me another kiss. He broke the kiss and we continued to gaze at each other.

"It's a shame that your other eye is bandaged. I hope they'll take it off so I can see your beautiful eyes again." Andropov said.

I didn't know what to say. I just smiled at his words. "This place is beautiful but it's not nearly as beautiful as you." I heard Andropov continue.

"I don't think that's true, especially when I'm like this. Almost my entire body is bandaged. I really don't think you should say that I'm beautiful when I'm like this." I told him.

"I don't think so." Andropov said.

"Hmm?"

"You're _very_ beautiful. More beautiful than this place. You may say that you're not but, like I keep saying, you're very beautiful and I don't care about your condition. I'll always love you no matter what you do."

"Andropov…" and with that, he caught my lips in his again. I was so happy. So happy…

After awhile, we went back to the hospital because it was getting dark. We made it to the hospital and Andropov helped me to get on my bed. "Sweet dreams, Kluke. I'll be back tomorrow. I promise…" he whispered into my ear before I fell asleep.

My condition was very critical but I know that I can get better. Andropov's here with me and he gives me happiness every day. Every day, my condition only gets better by 1%. I don't feel like I'm making any progress. My friends would visit me and give me happiness as well. I can't say that my life's been smooth sailing but, I love my life. Yes, I don't have a family but I have friends and I have someone that loves me. Not many people have this kind of life and they don't find any happiness at all. If it wasn't for Bouquet and the others, I might not be alive right now. That knife would've gone through my throat and I would have never met all of my friends and experience this kind of happiness. I'm thankful for all the people that I've met. I'm thankful for the days that I've gone through with them. I hope that I'll always be happy in this world with everyone.

**The end! So? What do you think? Did you like it? Well, this is my last chapter for this story and I hope you'll review this as soon as you can. I would really, really appreciate it if you reviewed my story. I'm really not happy with the amount of reviews that I've gotten so far but I guess I should be grateful that I at least HAVE some reviews. Well, thanks for reading and goodbye!**


End file.
